Yours To Hold
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, she can't make him hers. ELAVAN!
1. One Thing In The Way

**Yours To Hold**

**Summary: No matter how hard she tries, she just can't make him hers. ELAVAN!**

**A/N: WHADDUP? I decided that I really wanted to do an Elavan story, and this one won't get deleted, don't worry. So, hopefully you read the summary, so I don't have to explain it again. But don't worry, I'm still doing my other story, but it won't be updated as frequently anymore. This one will be updated everyday, if not, then every other day. **_**This is basically the epilogue to the story, so this'll be pretty short.**_** So, go ahead and read :).**

**Epilogue**

Every time she looked at him, it felt like her throat swelled up. So it really didn't help that they went to the same place everyday. All day, everyday; except Saturdays and Sundays. He always took her breath away. She loved Victoria like a sister, but she was jealous of her.

She was the only thing keeping her from admitting her feelings to Avan. She was so jealous of Vic. Victoria got to kiss him, cuddle with him, hug him, be with him whenever she wanted; everything Liz wanted to do.

She'd had been attracted to him since day one. But how could a girl _not _be attracted to Avan Jogia. He was breathtakingly stunning. His hair, his smile, his eyes, his body, he was perfect…he was everything Liz wanted. Sure she sounded like a creeper, but it was all true.

She always wished that she was really Jade, and he was really Beck, but no, they were only Liz and Avan.

…

Liz felt her heart shatter slightly (for the 100th time) when she saw Avan press his lips against Vic's.

She sighed and walked off to her dressing room. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She sighed again and looked in the mirror. She pulled out her colored extensions, and set them on the counter. She combed her fingers through her jet black hair, and placed it over her shoulders.

She grabbed the sides of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. She put it back on the hanger and put her normal shirt back on. It was close to the shirt she was wearing for the scene they had just shot. Liz changed out of the rest of her Jade outfit, and back into her normal outfit.

She looked back in the mirror and smiled a Jade-like smile. She looked pretty damn good, she thought to herself.

She flinched when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Oh, Liz McGills!" Avan called through the door.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. God, she felt like an 11 year old having her first crush. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Avan smiled with his arm around Vic, and Vic smiled as well.

"Hey you guys!" Liz greeted happily, "What's up?" She asked guessing they were there for a reason.

"We were just wondering if you were still coming to dinner for Vic's birthday," Avan explained motioning towards Vic.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," She said with a smile.

"Alright, we're going to that fancy Italian restaurant we all loved so much," Vic informed her.

"Ooh, I love that place," she cooed.

"It's formal, don't forget. It's at 6, don't be late," Avan noted.

"I won't," Liz replied. They both smiled at her and walked off. Crap, she had forgotten about Vic's birthday. She'd had even told Avan she'd be there, it's a good thing they reminded her. Now she had to go home and get ready.

…

Avan sat on Vic's bed while she was in the bathroom getting ready. She had been raving about her party all week. Avan was so glad to make her happy. But he had a problem. His problem was Liz.

Yeah, he loved Vic…like a sister.

And he loved Liz…like a girlfriend.

Liz was gorgeous, talented, funny, and nice…she was perfect. He still wasn't sure why he asked Vic out. They were best friends, you don't usually ask out your best friend. There was nothing wrong with Vic, but he was too close to her as a friend.

If they hadn't been best friends, then everything would be ok, but no, they were best friends. And now they were dating. They'd had been dating for only about 5 months. And the crazy thing is, Avan had liked Liz for 2 years…since day one on set.

Liz was fantastic, how could she not have guys falling for her left and right? She was absolutely amazing. Words couldn't explain how he felt about her. He wanted to just go up to her and kiss her passionately, and have it mean something…not like the Beck and Jade kisses…well, they meant something to him, probably not to her though.

He wanted to kiss her, cuddle her, comfort her when she was crying, and stay up with her through the night…and other adult themed things…

Then something popped into his mind. Why can't Beck and Jade be real? Why can't he have the liberty to kiss her for no reason, and have her love him. He wanted to be Beck, and he wanted her to be Jade, but that couldn't happen, they were only Avan and Liz.

**A/N: I promise the rest of the chapters will be way longer, but this was just kind of an epilogue :D The next chapter will be longer. REVIEW and let me know what you guys think. I like this so far, but it only matters if you guys like it.**


	2. Things Never Happen The Way You Want

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Hey guys, I so glad that you guys like this so far :D. Thanks for your kind reviews. And also, sorry for not updating earlier, but it's that time of the year where there are 100 graduation parties to go to xD. ALSO! If anyone is wondering how I got the title name, go to YouTube, and look up Yours To Hold by Skillet. AND! All of Dan's Nickelodeon show's casts will be in this, BUT, I don't really know any of Zoey 101's cast except for Victoria, and Jamie Lynn Spears. Anywho, go ahead and read along.**

**Chapter 2**

Liz smoothed down her black dress as she examined herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her black curls, and smiled satisfied. She had to look perfect for Vic's party. Everyone would be there. All of the Victorious cast, the iCarly cast, and even the Drake And Josh cast was gonna be there. It was gonna be big, even though they were gonna be in a fancy restaurant.

Ari, Jennette, and Nathan would be there any minute to pick Liz up. Liz had just finished putting on her makeup when there was a knock at her door.

Liz smiled, grabbed Vic's present and grabbed her purse. She walked to the door, and opened it to see 3 of her best friends. "Hey you guys, long time no see," she joked directed towards Jennette and Nathan.

"Oh Liz I'm so excited," Ari exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friend. Liz returned the hug, and then also hugged Jennette and Nathan.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Nathan asked all 3 of them.

"I'm ready, you two ready?" Jennette questioned.

"Let's go," Liz exclaimed motioning towards the hallway outside of her apartment door.

Nathan put his arm around Jennette and they walked down the stairs and to the parking lot.

"We have to pick up Matt too," Ari exclaimed as Nathan started driving.

Ari and Matt had been dating for almost a year now, only the casts knew, but none of the fans. That's how all of their relationships were. Nathan and Jennette, Matt and Ariana, and Victoria and Avan, they were all dating secretly to the fans. Mainly because of the fanwars, a lot of people shipped Elavan, and many shipped Vavan as well. Just like Jathan and Mathan (Miranda and Nathan).

So that's why they couldn't tell their fans. Liz's favorite fans were the Elavan shippers, of course.

But sadly, Liz wasn't in a relationship. Those were the only 3 relationships…as far as Liz knew.

Liz felt really awkward being the only one in the car who was single, after they picked up Matt. Ari was leaning against Matt with a huge smile, and Nathan and Jennette were still holding hands even though Nathan was driving.

"Aw, don't worry Liz, you'll find someone," Matt reassured her. Liz just smiled and stayed quiet. She remained silent all the way to the restaurant.

There was a huge sign outside of the restaurant that read, _Happy Birthday Vic!_

They all piled out of the car and walked up to the front doors. Well, attempted to walk up to the front door. There was a flood of paparazzi outside of the restaurant. They were all blinded by the flashing of cameras, and their heads spun from all the questions.

Like they had been taught, they didn't answer any questions to avoid slander. It was amazing how much they could twist what you saw in showbiz. It was also amazing how much buzz there could be for a celeb's birthday.

After pushing through the crowd, they entered the restaurant.

Pretty much everyone from anyone of Dan's Nickelodeon shows was there. They were immediately greeted by everyone on arrival. They all set Vic's presents on the present table.

Liz looked over people to find Avan, (and Vic). There were too many people though.

"Hey Liz!" Josh greeted.

"Heeey, it's been awhile," she replied as she gave him a hug.

"I know, Drake's over there if you wanna say hey," Josh informed her.

Liz nodded and smiled, and then Josh walked off, then she could continue her search for Avan.

"Gillies," she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Dan!" Liz exclaimed. "Have you seen Vic and Avan?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they're coming in after everyone sits down, Vic wanted a special entrance, and she wanted Avan to make the entrance with her," he explained.

"Ok, thanks," she responded and walked off.

Now there was no use in looking for him, so she went off to hang out with some friends. She met up with Noah Munck and Miranda Cosgrove. She stayed and talked with them for awhile until everyone arrived and looked for their seats.

They all had assigned seats. Avan and Vic had arranged every seat. Everyone walked around the table cluelessly looking for their seat.

Liz was one of the last one's looking for her seat, she felt like an idiot. "Liz!" Leon called out.

Liz immediately looked over at him as he pointed to the seat next to him. Liz smiled and walked over to her seat. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was on the other side of her seat. The name tag next to hers read, _Avan Jogia. _And next to Avan was, of course, Victoria Justice. It made her think; did Avan put her seat there on purpose? That thought made her giddy inside. God, she felt like an 11 year old again.

"Hey Leon," Liz greeted looking back towards one of her fellow cast members.

"Hey," he replied as he leaned in for a hug.

Leon also was single, and he had a major crush on Liz. She was beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful. She had a gorgeous smile, she was hilarious, and she was one of the nicest people he knew. He just didn't have the guts to ask her out…yet.

Everyone quieted down when Avan and Vic started walking down the orange carpet provided by Nick. Their arms were linked, and Vic had an amazing dress. It stopped right under her knees, and it was strapless. It was red with a thick black belt across the stomach, and the belt was covered in silver sequins. She had long black gloves that went from her elbows to the tips of her fingers. Her hair was in beautiful brown curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her cheekbones were perfect as usual, and her makeup was also perfect. No wonder Avan liked her so much, she was beautiful.

Avan wore a simple tux with a red tie, the same red as Vic's dress. His hair was the same as usual, with a little stubble, less than usual. He wore a proud smile as he walked her down the carpet. Everyone started clapping as they came closer. Vic's father stood up and kissed Vic's forehead. Vic smiled, and Avan pulled out her chair for her. She sat down, and as Avan was about to sit down, he grinned at Liz.

He sat down and then whispered, "Hey Gillies."

She smiled at him and whispered back, "Hey."

A bunch of waiters came and took all of their orders. While they waited for their food, they all just mingled.

"Hey, Avan, Liz!" Drake called across the table. Both Avan and Liz looked over at Drake.

"We all wanted to know, well, all of us who aren't in your cast, when are Beck and Jade getting back together? We all miss them so much!" He exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement and started asking them the same thing. Vic looked down at the table a little upset. She didn't really like it when people brought up Beck and Jade. It reminded her that she wasn't the only one who got to kiss Avan.

But, they were only TV characters, and their kisses meant nothing, Vic thought to herself.

"How do you know they're getting back together?" Avan quizzed.

"Well, they _have_ too!" Noah chimed.

"Yeah, they went out for almost 4 years," Jerry reminded them.

"And they're so cute together!" Josh added.

It always made Avan and Liz feel good when people said they looked cute together, because technically, it was the same as saying Avan and Liz looked cute together…which they did.

Avan smiled and shrugged, "You never know, maybe they won't get back together," he suggested.

"Then I'll stop watching the show!" Jennette declared.

"No you won't," Dan informed her.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I'll stop paying you," he told her.

Jennette gaped her mouth in a joking surprise.

Finally after there food came, everyone was a bit quieter.

Halfway through their meal, Vic starting tapping on her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Everyone, I would like to tell you all a secret," she said after taking a deep breath.

Avan looked up at her confused. Nobody said a word. Avan just looked away and went to take another bite of his dinner.

Liz started drinking her beverage when Vic announced, "Me and Avan have been going out for exactly a year now!"

Liz choked on her drink and Avan choked on his food. Everyone stared at her in shock. They had told them that they had been going out for 5 months, not a year! Avan didn't know that she was gonna tell everyone that, and it just took Liz by surprise.

"And, for my birthday, I would like to ask him something very important. I think that I should move in with you and we should live together," Vic announced bluntly.

They could hear someone drop one of their utensils. Everyone stared up at Vic as if she was crazy. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Especially Avan's because she expected him to respond.

Vic felt a pang of embarrassment as everyone stared at her. The entire restaurant was silent.

"Avan?" Vic questioned.

"Uhhh," was all Avan could choke out. He made the big mistake of looking at Liz for an answer.

"Why did you look at Liz?" Vic questioned, "This is _your_ choice, not Liz's," she informed him.

"I wasn't looking at her for an answer—," Avan started.

"Then why did you look at her?" Vic exclaimed.

Avan felt like Beck, and Vic reminded him of Jade questioning him about a girl.

"Because she's my friend," Avan exclaimed in his defense.

"Everyone here is your friend! And you look at her…_of course_ you look at her," Vic said sarcastically. Vic never seemed the jealous type, maybe she just snapped.

"What do you mean; _of course _I look at her?" Avan questioned.

"I mean…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip out like that," Vic apologized ashamed.

People shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but no one talked.

"I'm sorry too," Avan added.

Liz was speechless. She felt like Tori, where Avan was Beck, and Vic was Jade.

"So, moving in together?" She tried again.

Avan gulped and then ran his fingers through his hair.

In Liz's mind, she was repeating, say no, say no, say no, goddamn it, say no.

"I love that idea," Avan told Vic.

Avan faked a smile and then kissed Vic. Everyone at the large table started clapping and cheering. Everyone except for Liz. She stared at the table confused, and hurt.

All of her walls were crashing down around her. It felt like her throat was swelling up, and she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't hear anything, and she could just see people clapping and standing up cheering. Liz's breathing speed increased tenfold.

She placed her hands on the table and stood up. She snuck off once she felt tears welling up. Everyone was too busy cheering and clapping to notice. There were too many people for them to notice one person missing.

Avan glanced and saw her sneak off. He felt a sudden pang of guilt. How could nobody notice?

He looked back towards Vic, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," he lied.

Vic nodded and Avan went to find Liz.

**A/N: I'm proud of this chapter ;D. I like it, Elavan will take off in the next chapter…I think. I like how I addressed Bade, and everyone's love for it. But, it only matters if you liked this chapter. Sooo, MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update :)**


	3. Love Parallelogram

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Good morning :D. I have to type quickly, because my friend is picking me up for our sleepover tonight, that's why I'm typing it up this morning. But don't worry, I'll be home early enough tomorrow to upload another chapter. ALSO! I am trying my best not to make Vic the bad guy, because I like Victoria Justice, I just hate Tori, so if she seems kinda mean, I'm not trying to make her mean! AND! There is some Leon&Liz romance in this chapter, sorry :( So, I'll shut up, so you can read.**

**Chapter 3**

Avan walked through the vacant part of the restaurant. (They had gotten the whole restaurant to themselves to avoid screaming fans.)

She couldn't have gotten that far, he left right after her.

Avan smiled at the thought that she was crying because she loved him as much as he loved her. He wasn't smiling because she was crying though.

"Liz?" He called out quietly as he searched around for her.

He stopped and groaned quietly when he spotted the ladies' bathroom. She probably went in there. Well, they were the only 2 missing, so Avan just sighed and went in.

"Liz?" He called out again.

No response. He looked in every stall, she wasn't in there. He sighed in defeat and walked out the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Jennette standing outside of the door. Shit, she had seen him come out of a girls' bathroom.

"Uhhh," was all he could choke out.

"What were you doing Avan?" She questioned.

"There was…uh…there was a line for the boys' bathroom," he lied as he glanced over at the vacant boys' bathroom.

She just laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Avan just shook his head and continued his search.

Then he thought of an idea, if he called her, then he'd be able to hear her phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed her number.

He held the phone in his hand as he waited for the ringing of Liz's phone. He sighed when everything was silent.

He brought the phone to his ear to leave a message.

"_Hey, this is Liz; I either can't get to the phone, or I just can't talk right now, please leave me a message."_

Even over a voice recording, her voice still sounded beautiful.

He sighed. "Hey Liz, it's me Avan. I was just wondering where the hell you ran off to, I'm getting worried, please come back. I would continue looking for you, but I have to go back to the party. Sorry, please come back," he said quickly.

Hopefully she listened to the message. Avan sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket, and he walked back to the table where everyone had finally calmed down. But Liz's seat was still empty.

Vic could see the worried expression on his face. "Is everything ok?" She whispered.

Avan glanced over at Liz's seat and shrugged, "I don't know, I don't know where Liz is," he informed her.

Vic just sighed and glanced over at Liz's chair too.

…

Avan never heard from Liz for the rest of the night. He was really worried now. He felt guilty that he was the cause of this. He should have said no, but he wasn't good under pressure.

Maybe he could get out of it, but also, maybe he couldn't.

Vic, Avan, and Leon were the last 3 left at the restaurant.

"What happened to Liz?" Leon asked them, he seemed equally as worried.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about her," Avan told them honestly. Vic seemed a tiny bit hurt when he said that, but Avan ignored it, because what he said was true.

"I'll stop by her apartment while you guys, _move in,_" Leon informed them.

Avan wanted to go to her apartment, but he had one thing in the way, Vic. He knew how much she wanted to move in together, Avan just didn't want to.

But he didn't know how to get out of it. And he knew she wanted to move in tonight.

Avan sighed, "Alright, call me if you find her," he told Leon. Leon nodded and smiled.

Avan held out his hand, and Vic took it, and they walked off.

Why did Avan seem so worried? Leon thought to himself. Why did Avan care so much about Liz all of the sudden? He had Vic.

Leon just shook it off and walked to the parking lot. The paparazzi had died down, so it was easier to get to his car. He got in his car, started it up, and made his way to Liz's apartment.

Leon was sure of it now; he would ask her out, tonight. He would kiss her, she would be his. He sighed and started thinking of ways to ask her.

"I would be honored if—," no, too fancy.

"Hey girl, you looking tight—," no, that might scare her.

He thought back to some pick up lines Matt had given him.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first," he said in a suave tone and then shuddered. Hell no, he thought.

"We go together like PB and J," he tried, and then shook his head.

"Liz, I've loved you for a very long time, and I was wondering if you would like to be mine," he said honestly. Yeah, that would work. He liked that one.

He pulled up in her apartment building parking lot, and got out his car. He ran in and went up the elevator.

He walked down the hall and to her apartment. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door silently and looked in.

The only light was produced by the TV. Liz sat on her couch staring at the TV blankly with tears in her eyes.

In one hand she held a small tub of ice cream, and in the other hand, she held a spoon. Every few seconds, she would plunge the spoon back into the tub of ice cream. That's how Liz was, instead of drinking, or doing drugs, she indulged in ice cream.

"Liz," Leon said quietly.

Liz snapped her head around and looked at him. Her glamorous blue eyes were watery. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and looked back at the TV.

Leon sighed and turned on the light. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

He lightly grabbed the tub of ice cream and the spoon. He took them from her and set them on the coffee table.

He stood in front of her and held out his arms. She choked out a sob and willingly hugged him.

The hug lasted around 30 seconds and then Leon pulled away a little bit. She dropped her arms to her sides and looked up at him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then whispered, "He doesn't deserve you." He knew about her love for Avan. Leon hated it, she wasted all of her time swooning over a guy who wasn't good enough for her. If he really wanted her, he would have asked her out already, but no, he was moving in with someone else.

His hands slowly found her waist. She looked down at his hands cautiously.

"But I love him," she choked out.

"Liz, he doesn't love you, he loves Vic," he told her. "But I _do _love you, and I want you to be mine," he whispered.

"Leon, I—," she started but he cut her off.

"Liz, he doesn't love you! He wouldn't have agreed to move in with Vic he did love you. But he did, which should show you that he doesn't love you. _I _love you," he explained, inching closer to her lips.

More tears formed in her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't feel a spark, nothing at all. But she kissed back anyway. She didn't know why she kissed back.

He pulled away and smiled, looking into her crystal-like blue eyes.

"Liz, please, go out with me," he pleaded.

"I…I can't," she whispered.

Leon all of the sudden felt anger. He removed his hands from her waist and scowled at her.

"Avan…doesn't…love…you! Why can't you get that through your head?" he yelled.

"Leon, calm down," she demanded softly.

"No! I love you! Why can't you see that?" He shouted.

"Yes he does!" She yelled back through tears.

"Is that why he kisses Vic in front of you? And agrees to move in with her? Is that why he's still with Vic? Yeah, he _totally _loves you," he said sarcastically.

"Leon, I'm sorry but—," she started apologizing.

Leon gripped her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall.

"Liz! Why do you have to be so naïve?" He yelled at her angrily.

He looked into her eyes. They were filled with fear and hurt.

He slowly let go and took a step back.

"Get…out," she ordered.

Leon took one last glance at her before fleeing from her apartment.

She choked out a sob and collapsed on her couch. Now she didn't know what to think. Did Avan love her?

**A/N: I know this was kinda short…AND DRAMATIC! I know that Leon is OOC, but you never know with actors, he could be a psychopath for all I know xD. And writing Elavan stories is a lot harder then Bade stories, because Jade is WAY different from Liz. So that's why Liz seemed so vulnerable in this chapter. This was pretty intense; again, I'm not trying to make Leon or Vic the bad guy, but it just kinda came out that way, so sorry. I have nothing against them! Anywho, make sure you REVIEW! I better have a lot of reviews tomorrow ;) ALSO1 I HAVE REALLY BAD NEWS! I completely forgot about this, because I was so ashamed, but yesterday, my sister informed me that from Pilot, to Jade Dumps Beck, I WAS A BORI SHIPPER D;. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Then I remembered, because, when Jade broke up with Beck, I was all like, YAY, FINALLY TROI AND BECK CAN GO OUT! But when I saw how hurt and lost Jade was without Beck, I immediately changed ships, and the Who Said I Stopped made it permanent.**


	4. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Hey you guys, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. And someone pointed out that it should've been prologue not epilogue…pfft…I knew that. Sorry about that, I meant prologue. Anywho, I am so glad you guys love this story so much x). And I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who was a Bori shipper for the first few episodes, I AM SO GLAD THAT I SWITCHED SHIPS!**

**Chapter 4**

Avan's eyes fluttered open slowly as the sun peeked into the room. He yawned and then glanced at Vic who was sleeping next to him. It felt really awkward being in the same bed as her. He knew her too much as a friend. Now, if it was Liz sleeping next to him, it would have been perfect. Avan really hoped that he didn't hurt Liz too much last night.

If he could, he would just break up with Vic and date Liz, but he didn't want to hurt Vic either.

He sighed and rolled off of the bed. The breeze coming through the window was cold against his bare body. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his clock. 10:27. He sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a black wife beater with a blue plaid shirt over it. He combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. He washed his face, and shaved briefly.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to go and see Liz. He pulled on a pair of tennis shoes, and reached for the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Vic asked groggily.

"I never found out if Liz was ok," he informed her.

"I'm sure she's fine," she reassured him.

"Vic," he whined.

"Avan," she whined back. "She'll be fine," she promised him. "Now come back to bed," she ordered.

He gave her an annoyed look. "I have to go check on her," he told her firmly.

"Of course you do," she remarked.

"Vic, don't be like that. You know that Liz is one of my best friends," he reminded her.

"I just…you already get to make out with her, and hold her hand, and hold her in the show, why do you have to spend all of your alone time with her too?" She snapped at him.

"It's nothing more than just friends," he lied.

Vic laughed without humor, "Right. Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. You smile whenever she enters the room, or whenever her name is mentioned," she explained.

Avan sighed.

"I don't think that you should hang out with her so much anymore," she suggested.

"Vic, that's not fair! She's my friend!" He exclaimed.

"But you're falling in love with her! And I don't like it!" She yelled back.

"But—," he complained.

"It's either her or me," Vic shot at him. This would have been an easy choice, except for the fact that Vic was one of his best friends, and he would feel horrible if he lost a friend because he dumped her for someone else.

Avan sighed and defeat and pulled off his shoes. He stripped back down to his boxers and crawled back into the bed.

"Good boy," she praised.

Avan shook his head and faced the opposite way of her.

Vic just rolled her eyes, he'd get over it, she thought to herself.

…

Liz had been basically harassed the night before, and she had her heart broken; the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed. She sighed and cuddled into her blankets.

It was only 11:09, and she didn't have to go to work that day. That's why she loved Saturdays. She winced at the sound of her phone ringing.

She groaned and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"_Hey Liz, Vic, Avan, Leon, Matt, and I are all going to the mall at 3, meet us there?"_ She asked hopefully.

Liz didn't really want to see Leon…or Avan…or Vic, today. But she didn't want Ari to worry, so she just nodded and replied, "Alright, where are we gonna meet?"

"_Uh, meet us by the big fountain," _she told her.

"Alright, see ya there," she responded.

"_Love ya, bye," _she exclaimed.

"Goodbye Ari," she replied before hanging up. She set her phone down and curled back up under the covers.

…

Finally after moping around all day, Liz finally got in her car and drove to the mall. She arrived exactly at 3. She got out of her car, grabbed her purse, and walked into the massive building. She smiled when she saw Ari waving to her from the giant fountain.

Ari ran up and gave her a giant hug.

"Hey Ari, hey Matt," she greeted once they walked back up to the fountain where Matt was.

Liz glanced over to Leon who was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Hey Liz," he greeted.

Liz just looked down at her feet and then back up at Ari.

"You ok? You look paler than usual," she noted.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I…I'm fine." Shit, she was stuttering. Maybe going to the mall wasn't the best idea.

"If you say so, Vic and Avan said they were gonna be a couple minutes late, who wants to stay and wait for them?" Ari asked.

Liz really didn't want to, but Leon didn't volunteer, and there was no way they could separate Matt and Ari. Liz sighed, "I guess I will."

"You sure?" Ari confirmed.

Liz just nodded.

"Ok, let's go then," Matt rushed, grabbing Ari by her little hand.

In seconds, they were gone. Liz sighed and sat on the side of the fountain. She glanced around and exhaled dramatically. She looked down next to her and saw her purse lying there. She looked at the stores surrounding her, and then back at where her purse used to be.

She gasped when she saw it floating in the fountain water.

She groaned and then started calling out, "Hey, can someone help me, my purse fell in the fountain!" Everyone ignored her.

She rolled her eyes and knelt on the side of the fountain.

With one hand on the edge, she reached for her purse. "Come here, you stupid purse," she griped. Very slightly, she extended her body.

She probably looked pretty stupid like this. And her purse only floated farther away.

"Liz?" Someone exclaimed, which scared the shit out of her. She screamed, and fell into the fountain. The fountain was about 3 feet deep, and Liz flopped around like a fish. She swallowed tons of water, and her nostrils burned as water filled them.

"LIZ!" That someone yelled as they jumped in the water after her.

Liz was spazzing out in the fountain like a crazy person.

The person tried pulling her out, but when they grabbed her wrist, and yanked the person down into the water too.

Liz didn't have a good history with water, that's why she was spazzing out. The person came out of the water and grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her out of the water.

She gasped for air and then started hyperventilating.

Avan looked down at her, his hair soaked, and his clothes. He had one hand under her neck, and the other under her back.

Liz looked up into Avan's brown eyes and then smiled. Avan had a look of worry and concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" He exclaimed. He thought she was having a heart attack under water.

Still breathing heavily, she nodded and sat up. They had drawn a large crowd.

"Mommy look! It's Beck and Jade!" A little girl shouted.

Avan chuckled, "I thought you were dying," he informed her.

Liz chuckled too, "Me too."

"Look, there's Tori!" Someone else shouted.

That's when a mini fanwar started, between Bori and Bade.

Avan helped Liz stand up, and then glanced over at a very annoyed Vic. She rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Avan just shook his head and asked again for assurance, "Are you _sure _you're ok?"

She just nodded and wrung out her hair. They snuck away from the crowd.

Avan started going a totally different way from the rest of the group.

"Avan, where are you going?" Liz questioned as she followed him.

"Just, follow me," he ordered. She sighed and kept following him. She started losing faith in his sanity when he went into Candies.

"Hey Avan, not to seem rude or anything, but where the hell are we going?" She snapped at him.

"Just shush, and follow me," he demanded.

Nobody seemed to notice that 2 celebrities from a hit TV show, that were dating on the show, (Well, _were _dating) were sneaking around in Candies.

Avan stopped by a rack of clothes, kind of secluded from the rest of the store.

"Avan why are—," Liz started but he put his pointer finger over her lips making her be quiet.

He looked around cautiously and then moved the rack out of the way, revealing a small secret door. He hid them with the rack as Liz opened it and crawled in, Avan took one last look around and then crawled in after her. It was amazing how much people DIDN'T notice things happening.

Avan closed the door behind them. He motioned Liz to go down the stairs.

"How the hell did you know about this?" She questioned.

"This was my hiding spot when I was younger, whenever my mom and sister came into Candies.

"And no one knows about it?" She said in disbelief.

"Nope, surprisingly," he noted.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a small, bedroom-sized room.

"Well, one of the employees knows about it, but he's my cousin, so he won't tell anyone," he said smirking.

"But don't you think the others will notice that we're gone?" She reminded him.

"We'll just tell them that we had to run home and get some dry clothes," he remarked.

…

Leon stood at the top of the stairs. He'd had followed Liz and Avan. He didn't like what he saw…he didn't like it at all. _He _was supposed to be with Liz. Not Avan. He had to do something about this…he had to do something fast.

…

"So, why did you bring me down here?" She quizzed.

"Because, I made a mistake. I said yes to moving in with Vic, even though I'm in love with someone else," he said softly.

Liz felt her stomach instantly fill with butterflies, and her eyes lit up.

"Who?" She asked as if she didn't know.

He smiled and put his hands on her waist. "You," he whispered right before he pressed his lips against hers.

This time, Liz did feel something. The same thing she felt every time Beck and Jade kissed. It felt like little bombs were exploding in her stomach. Her hands found his shoulders as they kissed.

They were both taken by surprise when paparazzi flooded down the stairs snapping tons of pictures, and yelling questions at them.

Liz shielded her face as the flashes of the cameras blinded them.

Tons of questions were yelled at them.

"Are you two dating?"

"Will this upset your fans, or make them happy?"

"Were you two planning to have sex?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Will this upset the other girls in your cast?"

They were being hounded by paparazzi. Leon stood at the top of the stairs and watched their downfall.

**A/N: I know I made Leon kinda cruel, but jealousy is a bitch. I actually kinda liked this chapter, and I know, what are the chances of there being a secret passageway in Candies? xD I know that part wasn't likely, but I needed an idea so it would fit with my paparazzi idea. And I liked the fountain thing, Liz is a lot like me in that scene, even if I'm in 3 feet of water, I will spaz out. Almost drowning when you're young will do that to ya :I Anyway…make sure you REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update ;D**


	5. The Downfall

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews :D I am SO glad that you guys like this so much, and I'm really proud of how this is turning out so far. And also, Leon will not be changing very soon, but he might change eventually. ;) ALSO! VIC IS A BITCH IN THIS CHAPTER! This time I meant it for her to be the bad guy, but people change. Sorry if you like Vic, but I just can't seem to make anyone else the bad guy. I tried…sorta. AND THIS CHAPTER IS INTENESE!**

**Chapter 5**

Leon turned around when the rest of the cast ran up beside him. Ari gasped and covered her mouth. "Why aren't you helping them," she hissed in a whisper trying to be unnoticed by the paparazzi.

"Are you kidding, do you want me to be killed?" He snapped at her.

"So it's ok to let them get killed?" She said sarcastically.

Vic was beyond pissed off. If she was any madder, she'd be able to melt metal.

Ari groaned and started pushing through the crowd.

"Hey, it's Ariana Grande!"

"Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Isn't Liz your _best friend_? Why didn't she tell you?"

"Will this tear your cast apart?"

Ari ignored them until she finally reached Liz and Avan.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S JOHNNY DEPP!" Matt yelled from the top of the stairs.

The paparazzi immediately turned around with a crazed look in their eyes, and ran up the stairs.

"Come on, hurry!" Matt whisper-yelled.

Ari, Liz, and Avan all ran up the stairs, and cautiously followed Matt all the way to the fountain. They were all out of breath by then.

Liz fell to her knees panting. Running in high heels wasn't easy. Ari fell beside her and started giggling.

"Hey, where's Vic?" Avan questioned.

They all looked around, she was nowhere in sight.

All of their eyes widened when a familiar voice came over the PA.

"_Hey everybody. This is Victoria Justice, from the hit show Victorious…"_

"No, no, no, no, no," Avan repeated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Most of the mall stopped and listened closely.

"_Me and Avan Jogia, Beck, have been dating for a year now. And I'm sure you all know Liz Gillies. Well Liz, my so called friend, took Avan to a secret room and kissed him! When she knew he was my boyfriend!"_

The mal immediately filled with a mix of '_booo' _and '_yaaaaay'._

"_I thought she was my friend, but now I know, that she's a boyfriend-stealer."_

Liz felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't show.

Avan turned around to go comfort her, but Leon grabbed his arm preventing him from going ant further. He looked at his friend in confusion. "Leon!" He shouted.

"How stupid are you?" Leon snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?" Avan shot at him.

"You cheat on your girlfriend with one of her best friends, and then when your girlfriend needs you most, you want to go and comfort someone else," he explained.

"She needs someone," Avan remarked.

"So does Vic," Leon reminded him.

"Then why don't you be her someone?" Avan shot at him.

"Because I love Liz," Leon shouted.

"I love her too," Avan whispered.

"You're not supposed to, you have Vic," Leon explained.

"Look, I don't love Vic like that, I love Liz," Avan yelled.

Leon was never the violent type. That's why it took Avan by surprise when Leon's fist connected with his face.

"Leon!" Liz shouted in surprise.

Avan fell to the ground, barely hitting his head on the side of the fountain. He blinked a couple of times and then stood back up, swinging at Leon. It wasn't hard enough to knock him over, but he did stumble backwards.

Leon tackled Avan to the floor in rage. Leon got overtop of him, and started punching him repeatedly.

"Leon!" Liz shouted as she came up behind him trying to pull him off of Avan. But the next time Leon pulled his fist back to punch again, he slammed the back of his face into Liz.

She fell backwards and slammed her head on the marble tile.

"Liz!" Ari shouted as she ran to her friend's side.

Leon stopped and turned around to look at her. Out of pure anger, Avan punched Leon across the face as hard as he possibly could.

Avan pushed him off of himself, and ran to Liz's side.

Liz blinked a couple of times, and then tried to get up, but failed and fell back to the ground. She winced and groaned at the pain in her head.

"Call 911," Avan shouted.

"I'm fine," Liz groaned. Avan chuckled, she was just like Jade.

"Well, you should get checked out just in case, you could have a concussion," he suggested.

While they waited for the ambulance, Avan glanced up and saw Vic standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Stay here with Liz," Avan ordered Ari. Ari nodded as Avan stood up.

"Avan," Liz whimpered weakly.

"I'll be right back," he whispered reassuringly.

Avan went up to Vic and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her outside of the mall.

"Let go of me!" She shouted as they went out the doors.

"Vic, I can't do this anymore," he stated.

"Why, you wanna be with Liz?" She mocked.

"Yes," he said simply.

Vic gasped in shock.

"Look, you're my best friend. We just don't have a romantic click," he explained. "And this time you went to far Vic," he told her firmly.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" She compensated.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm breaking up with you."

"Big…mistake," she threatened as she stormed off passed him. Avan just rolled his eyes and went back into the mall.

He went back and knelt down next to Liz, and then the ambulance arrived, and took her to the hospital.

…

She didn't end up having a concussion according to the doctor. Once she was released, the first thing she said to Avan was, "I told you I was fine."

Avan just chuckled. Ari and Matt had been the only other two at the hospital with Avan. Well, besides Liz's parents, and brother.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mrs. Gillies asked Liz for the 100th time.

"Mom, I'm fine," Liz said with a chuckle.

"Ok, well, Avan said that he was taking you out to dinner, so we'll see you later," Mr. Gilles noted.

Liz looked over at Avan and smiled.

"Sorry about Vic bro," Liz's brother **(I can't remember his name)** said as he clapped Avan on the shoulder.

"It's fine," Avan said as he shrugged.

"Hey, take good care of my sister, you hear?" He said firmly. Avan chuckled and nodded.

"I will, don't worry," he assured him.

"Have fun sweetie," Mrs. Gilles said as she kissed er daughter on the head, and then left.

Liz sighed happily, and looked at Ari and Matt.

"So, we ready?" Liz asked.

"Well, actually, this isn't all 4 of us…just you and me," he informed her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Her stomach was doing flips like a gymnast.

"What about Vic?"

"I broke up with her, I love you Liz," he said softly as he grabbed both of her hands.

Matt put an arm around Ari and they smiled at the brand new couple.

…

Leon groaned when his phone started ringing. He picked up his phone and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when the call ID read, Victoria Justice.

What could she want at 11 at night?

He sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"_Leon, I have a plan," _she said bluntly.

"A plan for what?" He questioned.

"_You want Liz, and I want Avan,"_ she reminded him.

"I'm listening," he said after a brief moment of silence.

"_Ok, so here's my plan…"_

**A/N: I know this is really short. And I'm sorry, I know I said that Leon and Vic weren't the bad guys, but I really don't have an explanation :I I just can't do a story without a bad guy, and they fit for the role(s). I really hope this doesn't make you guys hate the story D; REVIEW and tell me what you think. Because I feel bad, because I like Leon and Vic, but, they fit for the bad guy role(s).**


	6. Things Get Worse, WAY Worse

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys love this story so much ;D. And yes, **_**LizGillesFanForever, **_**I did have to end it there ;). NOTE: DAN MAKES A REALLY STUPID MISTAKE IN THIS CHAPTER! SO FEEL FREE TO CRITICIZE HIM! ALSO…ATED M CHAPTER… AND YOU MAY HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER! Anywho, go ahead and read! :D**

**Chapter 6**

"So, your plan?" Leon asked.

"_No boy can pass up free sex, no matter what, right?" _She quizzed.

"Right," Leon said as he nodded.

"_So, I just get Avan to have sex with me, and you have to make sure Liz walks in on us, and then she won't trust Avan anymore," _she explained.

"And then she'll come crying to me," Leon exclaimed happily. "But wait, won't Avan be mad at you, and then he won't get back together with you," he reminded her.

"_Shit, I didn't think about that," _she grumbled.

"I have another idea," Leon said slyly.

"_Do tell," _she cooed.

"Simple, we start a fanwar. But we persuade people to vote for Vavan, and then, if Vavan wins, then you guys will have to date, to make the fans happy. And you know Dan wouldn't like it if his fans weren't happy," Leon explained.

"_Leon, you're a genius. But wait, there are too many Elavan fans," _she noted.

"Then we'll mess with the polls a little bit, and make Vavan win. And when Liz can't have Avan, she'll come running to me," he remarked.

"_How would we get Dan to agree with this?" _She questioned.

"Dan will be totally cool with it, I'm sure of it," he assured her.

"_Meet me at his house, and we'll talk to him about it, tomorrow at noon," _she ordered.

"Alright, see ya there," he said right before she hung up.

…

"Avan, this is great. I love moonlight walks," Liz informed him as they walked through the park.

"I'm so glad. Have you been enjoying yourself tonight?" He questioned.

"Of course, that dinner was amazing, and that movie was great, and this walk, and moonlight is the best source of light you know," she mentioned.

"I'm just glad that we can finally be together," he said as he stopped and stood in front of her.

Liz glanced down at the grass for a moment and then back up at Avan.

Avan immediately saw the worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Vic _really _likes you, and it seems like she'd do anything to get you back," she explained.

"Well, we won't let one person ruin our relationship," he told her.

"But it's not just one person. What about Leon?" She questioned.

Avan just shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing more than a little crush," he assured her.

Liz shook her head. "No, it's not just a crush, he said that he…that he loves me," she choked out.

"When did he tell you that?" Avan quizzed.

"Friday night, after I left the party, he came by my apartment. And he got really mad," she told him.

"What was he mad about?" He questioned.

"You…he said that you didn't love me, and that he did. And that I needed to get over you," she explained.

"Well, he was wrong; I do love you," he promised her.

Liz sighed and smiled. "I love you too," she said softly.

Avan took the lead, and they went back to Liz's apartment. He stopped at her door, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Liz," he said as he turned to leave, but Liz grabbed his wrist. He turned around, and she glanced at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You can come in if you want," she said seductively. Avan smirked and followed her in. She led him to the middle of the living rom. She looked up at him, and smiled.

He smiled back at her, and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like the spark was more powerful than last time they kissed. Avan felt like he could faint from the intensity of the spark. From just the kiss alone, Liz felt her knees growing weak.

Avan slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted him entrance, and their tongues fought. Her hands immediately got tangled in his hair, and his hands were placed on her waist. His hands lurked down to her ass. He squeezed lightly and pulled her closer, until they were pressed against eachother.

He slowly moved his hands down to the back of her thighs, and he wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her ass, without breaking the kiss, he started walking up the stairs.

Avan was never one to have good coordination, so after they reached the top of the stairs, Avan tripped over a pocket of air, and they plummeted to the floor. Liz landed on top of Avan, and started laughing hysterically. She rolled off of him, and Avan joined in on her laughing. After they stopped laughing, Avan put an arm over her, and pecked her on the lips.

"I should go, it's late," he informed her.

Liz pouted and then sighed. "Well, if you _have _too," she said sadly.

"C'mon, we don't have work tomorrow, so it'll be just you and me all day, alright?" He promised.

She nodded and leaned up for another short kiss. Avan stood up, and helped her up as well. He placed another kiss on her forehead, walked back down the stairs, and walked out the door.

…

**(Monday Morning…5:30am)**

Liz groaned and then rolled out of bed. She loved going to work, but she hated getting up this early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed down her hair. She yawned and stretched.

She flinched at the sound of a crashing noise from downstairs. She walked cautiously out of her bedroom door. She opened the closet door and grabbed the bat George had given her for protection. The wood floors were cold against her bare feet as she walked to the stairs.

Her apartment was always cold in the morning, so maybe a spaghetti strapped, short, nightgown wasn't the best idea.

She walked down the stairs slowly. She flinched against when the same crashing noise went off again.

"Shit," she heard someone mutter. She couldn't make out who it was though.

She held the bat firmly as she turned the corner.

She let her arms fall when she saw that is was just Avan.

"Avan?" She questioned.

He screamed **(much like in the slap video they did for people who are easily terrified)** and turned around, dropping the pan for the third time.

Avan looked down at the pan, in which he was _trying _to make some pancakes. He had been trying to make pancakes for a third time when Liz scared him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I just came here to make you some breakfast…well, I tried to make you some breakfast," he corrected.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," she praised.

Avan picked up the pan and set it back on the stove.

"Maybe I should make the pancakes," Liz suggested and then chuckled.

"Good call," Avan noted as he let her take over. He collapsed on the couch and sighed. Avan smirked and examined her skimpy nightgown.

"I like your pajamas," he remarked.

"Of course you do," she shot at him playfully.

A little while later, she had two plates of pancakes set at the table. Avan smiled and took a seat. He covered them in a little bit of butter, and a bunch of syrup.

"Well, thanks for trying to make me breakfast," she said kindly.

"What do you mean trying, I made the batter," he reminded her.

"Your batter was lumpy, I had to add more water to it," she told him.

Avan just rolled his eyes and ate his pancakes. Once they were done eating, Avan helped her wash the few dishes, and then Avan waited on the couch while Liz got ready for work. He switched on the TV.

He sat and for some reason, watched Spongebob until Liz was done.

"Enjoying yourself?" Liz asked jokingly at his TV choice.

"What, I love Spongebob!" He said in defense.

"He's stupid," Liz remarked.

"And your point is?" He challenged.

Liz just rolled her eyes and turned off the TV.

"Come on Spongebob," Liz teased as she walked to the door.

Avan chuckled and followed her.

…

They didn't make it very far into the studio before Ari ran up to them.

"You guys! Something really bad is happening!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Avan questioned.

"_Avan Jogia and Liz Gillies please report to Dan's office," _their supervisor said over the PA.

Liz and Avan looked at eachother, and then back at Ari. She had an overwhelming look of concern.

Liz and Avan wasted no time getting to Dan's office.

Liz felt her heart sank when Leon and Vic were there as well.

"What's going on Dan?" Avan questioned.

"Leon and Vic decided that we should start a little poll for which couple they like better, Elavan or Vavan. It was supposed to be just for fun, but the fans took it too seriously, and now it's a controversy. And, Vavan won, and the fans declared that they'll stop watching the show if Vavan doesn't happen," Dan explained sadly.

"Dan," Avan whispered feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry you guys, but if we lose that many viewers, then Victorious will have to end, and I can't do that," Dan explained.

"And what if I don't date Vic?" Avan challenged.

"Then I'll have to end Victorious, and then you'll have no job. And you'll disappoint a lot of fans," he informed him.

"Well, me dating Vic will disappoint two sets of fans! Bade and Elavan!" Avan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Avan, just go with it for now, and maybe we'll figure something out," Dan suggested.

Avan ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at Liz apologetically.

Vic immediately latched onto Avan, and she led him out of Dan's office.

Liz turned around and ran out of Dan's office, passed Vic and Avan.

"Bye Liz," Vic shot at her as she ran passed.

"I can't believe you," Avan snapped at her.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it," she said unaffected.

"I may have to date you, but I don't have to like it," he challenged.

…

Liz sat in the corner of her dressing room crying her eyes out.

There was a light knock on her door.

"Go away!" Liz choked out.

The door opened and Ari's head popped in.

"I'm so sorry Liz," she whispered as she went and sat next to her.

Liz choked out another sob and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"_Ariana Grande to set A," _the supervisor said over the PA.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to shoot a scene, I'll be right back after that," Ari promised.

Liz didn't say a word, or move. Ari just sighed and went off.

…

Vic led Avan down the hall with all of the girls' dressing rooms on either side.

"Look, over, at, the, window," she whispered.

Avan glanced at the window, and saw a reporter with a large camera trying to get pics.

"Act like you're enjoying yourself, for the camera," she hissed at him.

Liz could slightly hear them. She went up to her door and slightly opened it. They were a little bit passed her dressing room.

"I love you Vic, I always have," Avan lied knowing that the reporter was listening.

"I love you to Avan, but you _don't_ love Liz, right?" She questioned, knowing that Liz was listening.

"How could I ever love _Liz,_" he said coldly.

"So, then why did you date her?" Vic questioned.

"Just to make her think I liked her, but I really only loved you," he said in a suave voice as he placed his hands on her waist. She smiled pleased, and pressed her lips against his violently.

Tears poured from Liz's eyes. She choked out a sob, which both Vic and Avan heard. They both shot around.

Liz immediately ran down the hall, and around the corner.

"Liz!" Avan shouted but Vic gripped his arm.

"You knew she was listening didn't you?" He shot at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

"_Avan Jogia, Ariana Grande, Matt Bennet, Daniella Monet and Victoria Justice to set B."_

Avan ran his fingers through his hair defeated. He glanced at the window, the reporter was gone. Avan yanked his hand away from Vic and walked off to Set B.

Liz kept on running until she was in the boys' dressing room hall. She stopped at Leon's door, and knocked on it 3 times.

He opened the door and then questioned, "Liz?"

"You were right," she choked out. "He doesn't love me, he never did," she added through sobs.

He lightly pulled her into his dressing room and locked the door behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Leon put a finger under chin and then whispered, "You should have listened to me. I love you Liz."

He wiped away the remaining tears, and then pressed his lips against hers. The kiss soon got heated, and without Liz granting entrance, Leon shoved his tongue into her mouth.

His hands roamed all over her body, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

He grabbed the sides of her shirt, and pulled it over her head.

Liz didn't understand why she didn't stop him. Every part of her was telling him to stop, but she didn't carry through with their requests.

She only continued out of agony, and hurt. She just needed some kind of cure for her newly found loneliness.

He traced the outline of her lace bra, as he placed vigorous kisses on her neck. He gripped the sides on her jeans, and pulled them down her legs. He also traced the outline of her panties slowly making her wince.

He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra making her eyes widen in discomfort.

He laid short kisses over her breasts as he played with her nipples.

"Leon, I—," she stuttered by was cut off.

"Shhh," he muttered.

She winced in pain as he sunk his teeth into her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but she couldn't find the strength to.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them on the floor. She shifted uncomfortably as his finger ran over her clit.

She gasped in surprise when he shoved a finger into her. It only lasted for a brief moment before he pulled it out.

He unzipped his jeans, and pulled his member out through the zipper.

Liz gulped and then shook her head.

"No, Leon, I can't," she whimpered.

"It's ok Liz," he whispered as he barely touched her core with his member.

She inched backwards until she hit the wall, now with nowhere to go.

"No, Leon, I really can't," she exclaimed softly.

He ignored her, and shoved himself into her.

She yelped and tried squirming away.

He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"No Leon!" She yelled louder. He only increased the speed making fresh tears pour from her eyes.

She started screaming at the top of her lungs but his hand quickly flew over her mouth. "He doesn't love you," he growled at her.

He removed his hand and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. She stopped screaming, but continued crying as she kissed back.

He pulled himself out of her, and zipped up his pants.

She hit her head against the wall lightly and looked away from him, tears still pouring from her eyes, but she was no longer sobbing.

"Now that you understand that Avan doesn't love you, now you can be mine," he whispered.

**A/N: I completely understand if you hate me…that was totally hate worthy. BUT THINGS WILL GET BETTER…I PROMISE! You guys know that I'm a die-hard Bade (Elavan) shipper, so you should know that I'm gonna make it happier as time goes on. But every story has to have a sad part, right? It wouldn't be a good story if it was all happy. So, I hope you understand :( MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW and leave me your thoughts on this chapter. You can say anything you want about how much you hate me now, but please, don't take it too far. Because I'm very sensitive. Be reasonable. **


	7. Effects

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: I read your guy's reviews, and yes, I totally understand if you hated that chapter, BUT LIKE I PROMISED…IT WILL GET BETTER! And yes, **_**Kitty, **_**I do realize that he raped her…I have a brain. Just keep reading, and you should have a different perspective on this story. And you guys have to promise me, that you'll keep reading. :( Because if you don't, then I'll be really sad. I promise things will get better. I am SO SORRY if I upset you guys. But please, bear with me, nothing like that is gonna happen again, I promise.**

**Chapter 7**

"Liz…Liz…LIZ!" Ari yelled in Liz's ear.

Liz shot up and looked around breathing heavily. Still hyperventilating, her vision became blurry with salty tears.

She choked out a sob and looked up at her friend.

"Liz, what happened?" Ari questioned taken by surprise.

Liz looked around frantically still sobbing.

"No," she choked out as she shook her head. She choked out another sob and hid her face in her hands.

Liz was ultimately confused when she saw she was in her own dressing room.

"Liz, what happened to you? I came back from my short scene and you were screaming in your sleep," Ari explained.

"Sleep?" Liz repeated with fresh tears.

"Yeah, when I came back you were asleep," she informed her.

"H…how long were you gone?" Liz stuttered.

"Dan delayed the scene, and did a different one, so I came back as fast as I could. I was only gone for a few minutes," she told Liz.

"A few minutes?" Liz repeated.

Ari nodded and smoothed down Liz's hair.

"So I wasn't…" she started but stopped just as fast.

"So you weren't what?" Ari questioned.

"But it was so real," Liz said to herself.

"Liz, what're you talking about?" Ari questioned concerned about her friend's sanity.

"Vic and Avan were outside of my door, and Avan—," Liz started explaining.

"Liz, Vic and Avan went home right after they got back together," Ari informed her.

"But, I ran to Leon, and he…he…I tried screaming, but he…" she rambled.

"Liz, it was a dream," Ari told her.

Liz started shaking her head. "No, it couldn't have been a dream, it…it…it…"

"Liz, I was gone for less than 10 minutes, all of that couldn't have happened in 10 minutes," she explained.

**Quick Author's Note: I am so sorry if I scared you guys…but IT WAS ONLY A DREAM! I had that planned all along, that's why I told you guys that things would get better. Maybe I should have added the fact that it was a dream in the last chapter, but I didn't think you guys would completely freak out. I thought I told you guys that I was trying to keep my stories somewhat realistic. I hope I cleared that up for you guys. And yes, Liz will still have slight PTSD from it, but I didn't want her to have full PTSD, so I'm really sorry for pissing you guys off. Please forgive me :(. And I only did it, because as actors, they're normal people, and these things happen to normal people all the time. But I am sorry.**

"How come Avan and Vic got to leave?" Liz questioned.

"They never asked, they just left," she explained.

"Why would Vic do something like this, she knows how much I love Avan," Liz said as more tears threatened to form.

"Come on Liz, we need to talk to Dan, this is ridiculous," Ari informed her.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere, I wanna stay here," she said firmly.

"Liz, it was just a dream, I promise," Ari said sincerely.

Liz shook her head."You're lying, it was real, I felt it," Liz snapped at her.

"Look, Leon may be insanely jealous, but he wouldn't rape anybody," Ari assured her.

Liz didn't say another word; she just crossed her arms and stared off into a distance.

Ari sighed and stood up, "Come and talk to me when you're ready," she told her before she left.

Liz looked down at her hands. It didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real. But maybe Ari was right. Liz looked at the clock. It had been 7 minutes since Ari had been there earlier.

Liz flinched when her door opened.

It was Leon.

Liz stood up immediately.

"No, get out!" Liz yelled at him.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Leon asked her confused.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"What did I do?" He questioned.

Liz grabbed a photo of her and Ari and chucked it at him. He dodged it and exclaimed, "What the hell Liz?"

"You…raped me," she spat at him.

"Liz, what the hell are you talking about? I never—," He started but was cut off by another picture being chucked at him.

He dodged it too and then informed her, "I've been on set for the last 10 minutes!"

"You're lying!" She shouted.

"Liz, I'm not lying, even ask Dan," he yelled.

"I don't care what Dan says, he'll probably lie too! Everybody is lying! You lied, Ari lied, Avan lied!" Liz yelled frustrated.

"Liz, calm down," Leon ordered as he gripped her wrists. Big mistake.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as she pulled away from him violently.

Leon immediately let go.

Leon sighed. "Avan didn't lie to you," he confessed.

"Yes he did! He said he loved me, and he doesn't! You said so yourself!" She reminded him.

"Forget what I said, I only told you that, because I didn't want him to love you, I wanted to love you," he explained.

"No he doesn't! You're lying again!" She exclaimed.

"Yes he does, and now I can admit it because, I know that I can't have you. Avan makes you happy, and I make you a raving lunatic, and I want to see you happy," he explained.

"If he loves me, then where is he now? He's off with Victoria, that's where he is!" She yelled.

Leon felt horrible. She would be like this if it wasn't for his selfishness, along with Vic's. How could he do this if he truly loved her? He had to face the fact that he wasn't the one for her, and that Avan was. He had to fix this.

Leon sighed and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Liz snapped at him.

"To fix this," he said simply.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I really wanted to relieve the tension and anger with you guys. There will be more tomorrow. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! And again, I'M SORRY!**


	8. Missing

**Yours To Hold**

**READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE**

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys enjoy the fact that it was just a dream, although Liz is 100% it wasn't a dream, IT WAS A DREAM! She just had a little PTSD making her think it was real. ANYWHO! I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I need to give out special thanks, to **_**Crazywoobie,**_** and **_**LizGilliesFanForever, **_**YOU TWO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ON MY STORIES **_**CONSISTENTLY**_** SINCE MY VERY FIRST STORY! Well, my lengthy stories that is. So, I just thought that I should thank you two for that. And I also thank all of you who have reviewed consistently on more than one of my stories. I honor you two who have been reviewing since my first story ;D I know I've only done 6 long stories, but it really means a lot to me! :) Ok, I'll shut up now xD.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Just a few minutes before Leon went off to talk to Dan)**

Avan didn't even bother knocking, he just bursted into Dan's office.

"Avan?" He questioned.

"I can't do this Dan! I don't want to date Vic anymore," Avan explained full of frustration.

"You guys have been back together for 7 minutes," Dan informed him confused.

"I know, 7 minutes too long! I want to be with Liz again!" He shouted.

"But, the fans…" Dan started sadly.

"Screw the fans, what about what _I _want?" Avan said in his defense. **(Don't worry, Avan didn't really mean that about his fans, he's just pissed right now)**

"What happened between you and Vic in 7 minutes?" He quizzed.

Avan opened his mouth to respond but one of the makeup artists burst in and started yelling something.

"Dan, Dan, Dan!" She exclaimed.

"That's my name," Dan said jokingly. But by the look on the makeup artist's face, this was no joking matter.

"I…I…I went up to Liz's door so I could do her makeup, and she was yelling at Leon. She said that he…raped…her," she explained exasperated.

"WHAT?" Avan shouted.

Dan was so shocked that he couldn't even say anything.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Avan declared as he turned and ran out of the office to find Leon.

Leon was already on his way to Dan's office, so he wasn't far.

It was right in front of Set A (The HA main hallway) where Avan threw the first punch. It took Leon by surprise and he fell to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them.

"Avan, what the hell?" Leon exclaimed as he started to get back up.

Avan tackled him to the floor, and punched him repeatedly.

Blood soon covered Avan's fist, but he couldn't stop.

"AVAN!" Dan yelled as he wrapped his arms around him and yanked him off.

Avan squinted as his vision got blurry from fresh tears. They rolled down his cheeks as he thought of what Leon did to Liz.

Dan grabbed Avan by the arm and dragged him back into his office. Avan kicked and yelled the whole way back to the office.

"You didn't let her finish!" Dan shouted as he let go of Avan.

Breathing heavily, Dan called the set director on set A and had them take Leon to the nurse.

"What's there to finish? Leon raped her!" Avan yelled in pure rage.

"After I heard that, I started running here, but I ran into Ariana. She saw the worried look, so she asked me what was wrong, and she explained to me that Liz was dreaming, but she was 100% sure that is was real," the makeup artist explained.

And then, much like Jade in Tori Gets Stuck, Avan kicked one of the chairs a few feet across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Well, if she thinks it was real, then she's not mentally stable! Where is she?" Dan questioned.

"I…I…I don't know," the makeup artist stuttered.

"We need to find her!" Dan exclaimed.

Dan stood up, and they all ran out of the office. They reached Liz's dressing room in no time. Avan burst through the door before Dan and the makeup artist even made it there.

Her dressing room was empty.

"Check Ari's," Avan exclaimed and they ran down the hall to Ari's dressing room.

Ari spun around quickly. She and Matt both turned red.

"We'll talk about this later, but have you seen Liz?" Dan questioned breathing heavily.

They both shook their heads.

"Go check Daniella's room," Dan ordered.

Dan snatched up the radio connected to his belt that was connected to the PA.

"Everybody, right now, is to stop what they are doing and locate Elizabeth Gillies. I repeat, stop what you are doing, and locate Elizabeth Gillies, this is an emergency," he exclaimed which came over the PA loud and clear.

After doing so, he caught up with Avan again; the makeup artist had gone in a different direction to look for her.

"Go check the boys' hallway, I'll help look over on set," Dan demanded.

Avan nodded and ran to the boys' hallway. He went into every dressing room. She wasn't in any of them. Now he was beyond worried.

He ran back to Set A. They didn't have any luck either.

They'd had even checked the janitor's closet, and she wasn't there. **(Haha, get it? The janitor's closet? Get it…no, ok, carry on.)**

Avan ran to every set. She wasn't on any of the sets.

He pulled out his phone and called her as he walked back to her dressing room.

"Come on Liz, pick up your phone," he muttered to himself. Once he drew nearer to her dressing room, his regained hope. He heard the sound of her phone ringing.

He ran into her dressing room, but his hopes were crushed when he saw her phone sitting on the counter. Avan groaned and threw his phone across the room.

His phone landed right under the open window. That's when something clicked in his head. Liz said that she never opened her window because having a window in a dressing room was beyond stupid. And the cover she usually had over her window was on the floor.

"DAN!" Avan yelled as he ran back to Set A.

"What is it?" Dan asked full of newly found hope.

"Liz's isn't anywhere in this building," he informed him.

"How do you—."

"Her window is open. She said that she never opens it because having a window in a dressing room was beyond stupid," Avan explained.

"Sooo?" Dan questioned not catching on.

"She climbed out her window!" Avan exclaimed frustrated.

"SO, she could basically be anywhere right now?" Dan compensated.

"Well, she couldn't possibly be _that _far. How long have we been searching?" Avan quizzed.

"About 10 minutes," Dan replied.

"So, she's been gone for about 15 or 20 minutes?" Avan figured.

"Approximately," Dan responded with a nod.

"Well, looking here is pointless," Avan exclaimed.

"I know. Ariana, Matt, Daniella, Jennette, Nathan, Noah, Miranda, Jerry, Mikey (Sinjin), and Eric (Sikowitz), we're all going to go look for Liz," Dan ordered. "Drive around slowly, and look for her. If you find her, CALL ME, or you're fired," he explained. Those 10 people nodded and ran out to the parking lot to their cars.

"Avan, you'll come with me," Dan ordered and Avan followed him out to his car.

Dan got in the drivers side, and Avan got in on the passengers side.

"Hey Avan quick question?" Dan asked out of nowhere as he started driving.

"What?" Avan snapped at him kinda rudely.

"Where's Victoria?" He questioned.

"Well, after we got back together, we went into the basement, and uh, I came back upstairs…but she didn't. She's kinda locked down there," Avan explained.

Dan shook his head chuckling.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question," Avan reminded him keeping a lookout.

"Ask away!" Dan exclaimed.

"Why is there a TV on your dashboard where a GPS should go?" Avan quizzed.

"So I can watch iCarly and Victorious while I drive," he said bluntly.

Avan rolled his eyes and then looked everywhere outside.

Dan handed Avan his phone, "Here, call Ariana, and tell her to check Liz's apartment. And then call Daniella to check her parent's hotel," he ordered, and Avan did so while Dan started driving to Avan's apartment.

After checking through Avan's apartment with no luck, they continued driving.

Avan almost screamed when Dan's phone started ringing in his hands.

He inhaled, and then exhaled dramatically as he answered.

"Did you find her?" He exclaimed.

"_No, it's Leon," _Leon informed him.

"Oh, sorry about your face. Now what do you want?" He exclaimed hastily.

"_I don't know if this will help you or not, but Liz said that she everyone she knew was a liar. So, maybe she went somewhere people couldn't lie to her? I don't know," _Leon explained.

"That's not a bad idea, but where is a place where people can't lie?" He questioned.

"_I don't know, ask Dan, maybe he knows," _Leon suggested.

"Alright, bye," Avan said and hung up before Leon could say bye. "Is there a place in LA where people can't lie?" Avan quizzed.

"Just because they're not supposed to lie, they still could lie," Dan informed him.

"I DON'T CARE! Where is someplace where they're not supposed to lie?" Avan shouted.

"I don't know, police stations, doctor's offices, hospitals," Dan suggested.

"Ok, let's go to the police station," Avan exclaimed, and Dan made his way to the local police station.

They bursted in, and Dan exclaimed, "Have you seen Elizabeth Egan Gillies?"

"Hey, you're Dan Schneider, my daughter loves Victorious," the cop explained.

"Thanks but have you—," Dan tried again but was cut off.

"Hey, and you play for Beck! My daughter loves Bade so much, it's her obsession," he explained with a chuckle.

"That's great but could you—," Dan tried for a third time.

"One time, she said she would stop watching the show if Bori ever happened," the cop explained.

Dan and Avan exchanged glances.

"Elizabeth Gillies, have you seen her?" Avan growled at him frustrated.

"Oh, she plays for Jade right? I love the episode when Beck and Jade—," The cop started explaining.

"DUDE!" Dan yelled.

"What?" The cop asked innocently.

"SHUT UP!" Avan finished for Dan.

"Sorry, what was that you guys needed?" The cop asked.

"Elizabeth Gillies, have you seen her?" Dan repeated.

"Hey, it's Dan Schneider!" Another cop exclaimed, and a flood of cops started asking them questions and telling them stories about their children's love for iCarly or Victorious.

Dan looked at Avan. "Let's go," he said simply, and they ran out of that nuthouse.

"We've been looking for almost an hour, Dan! Where could she be?" Avan exclaimed becoming very upset.

"It's ok Avan, we'll find her," Dan assured him. "Here, send out a mass text to everyone who's looking, and tell them to meet us back in the table reading room and we'll all brainstorm," Dan ordered.

Avan nodded, and sent out a mass text message.

They headed back to table reading room, and soon it was filled with the entire iCarly and Victorious casts, (Except Vic and Liz).

Everyone took a seat, and looked towards Dan for instructions.

"Ok, I need people to raise their hands and tell me someone you can absolutely trust, and would never lie to you," Dan demanded.

Miranda raised her hand, "I've always trusted my parents," she suggested.

"I checked her parent's hotel already; they said she hadn't been there," Jennette informed her.

Noah raised his hand next. "I trusted the whole cast…the iCarlys, and the Victorious'," he suggested.

"But we're all here," Matt reminded him.

"I always trusted my grandparents," Daniella told them.

"All of her grandparents are dead," Ariana informed them.

"Cousins?" Jerry tried.

"She has absolutely no cousins," Ariana noted.

"So then where could she—," Jerry started but they were interrupted by George, Liz's brother, bursting in.

"I know where Liz is!" He exclaimed.

**A/N: Imma end it there for now ;) I'm a cruel heartless bastard, I know. BUT I will update later on…IF I GET A DESCENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. And only then will I update. Cuz, I may not be able to update tomorrow, because my sister's graduation party is tomorrow, and when my mom is rushing around trying to get things done, I don't get to do anything I want to do, I have to help her out. And then after the party, I GET TO HELP CLEAN…YAY! -.- And again, A BIG THANKS TO **_**Crazywoobie and LizGilliesFanForever. **_**;D And if I missed someone else whose been reviewing consistently on all of my long stories, then I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll thank you in the next chapter.**


	9. Higher Than The Empire State

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: I went to check the reviews, and I saw that I had 69 reviews, and out loud I was like, "I guess 69 is good enough," and then my brother started laughing at me xD. If you don't understand that, then you are one of the pure minds on this earth. If you do understand, you are just like me ;D. Anywho, since I know how much you guys want to know where Liz, I decided to update :D. Don't count on a new chapter tomorrow, my day will be crazy, to day was already pretty crazy. It's also funny how I bet that only half of you guys are actually reading this author's note. I'll test you guys, if you actually read this authors note, then when/if you review, just say the word Butternut at the beginning or end of your review ;D.**

**Chapter 9**

Avan immediately shot up. "Where is she?" Avan questioned.

"When she was 4, I always took her to a secret area in the woods behind her favorite park, it had a stream, and flowers, and animals. She fell in love with the area, she said if she ever ran away, she would run away there, and live there where everything went her way," George explained.

"Well, where's this park, we have to find her," Avan exclaimed.

George sighed in defeat. "New Jersey," he said bluntly.

Avan groaned.

"She's in New Jersey?" Noah exclaimed.

"George, you come with me to New Jersey, and we'll…" Avan started explaining, but one of the camera men bursted in.

"Turn on Channel 13 News," he exclaimed.

Dan grabbed the remote off of the middle of the table, and turned on the large flat screen TV.

"Hurry!" Avan exclaimed when he didn't switch to Channel 13 fast enough.

Avan watched the channels go by slowly.

27…26…25…24…23…22…

"Give it to me!" Avan yelled as he reached for the remote but Nathan pulled him back. "Avan…calm down," he ordered, and Avan took a deep breath.

FINALLY, it got to channel 13, and they all watched in curiosity.

"_I'm Dunshee Elickson, and I'm here with a mind blowing report. Elizabeth Gillies, a well known actress from the Nickelodeon hit, Victorious, tried boarding a plane to New Jersey without paying. When they forbade her for getting on the plane, she fell to the floor and started sobbing, and claiming she hated everything, and that everyone lied to her," _Dunshee explained.

"Who lied to her?" Ariana questioned.

"Is she still there?" Jennette questioned.

"What happened to her?" Jerry exclaimed directed towards Dan.

"Dunshee?" Noah exclaimed confused.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, and then shook it off.

"Well, who's gonna go and get her?"

"I will," Avan exclaimed.

"Wait, Avan," Dan stopped him by grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"What?" Avan shot at him.

"Ariana, go and get Liz, and take her home," Dan ordered.

Ari nodded and ran out the door.

"Dan, why can't I—,"

"Could everyone please leave?" Dan asked everyone in the room.

After the room was empty except for Dan and Avan, Avan sat back down and waited for an explanation.

"Look, Liz is 100% sure that she was raped, so a male forcing her to come back wouldn't help her at all," he explained.

Avan nodded and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is all Vic's fault," Avan informed him.

Dan sighed. "Look, why don't you go home and get some rest. I think I'm gonna cancel rehearsals until Thursday," he tried.

"When can I—," Avan started, but Dan already knew what he was asking.

"I'm gonna talk to her parents, and we'll try to get her some help ASAP," he noted. "I'll talk to them tonight, and we'll see if we can get her in with someone tomorrow, and then you should probably wait until Wednesday to see her," he explained.

"I really have to wait that long?" Avan questioned.

Dan just nodded and Avan sighed.

"So, go home, and get some rest," Dan demanded lightly.

Avan nodded and stood up. He walked out the door, out of the building, and to his car.

…

Avan laid in his bed staring at his ceiling blankly. He glanced over at his clock…1:14am. He hadn't even gotten a minute of sleep. He couldn't stop think about Liz. He had to see her. He just _had _to.

And that's how he ended up in her apartment at 1:32am. He stood at the bottom of her stairs, debating whether to go up them or not.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he heard the joyous sound of her laughing. How the hell could she be laughing after everything that had happened?

Avan ran up the stairs, and to her room. Her door was wide open.

She fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Liz, are you ok?" Avan questioned highly confused.

"Oh my gosh, Avan! You're Avan! AVAAAAAN!" She yelled. He didn't even have to second guess himself; she was either drunk, or high. He figured it out for sure when he saw a pack of sharpies strewn across her carpet.

"Liz, did you get high off of sharpies?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"NO! Why would you accuse me of that? All I did was smell them! They smell really pretty! Just like rainbows!" She exclaimed as she stood up. She stumbled, but she still managed to stand.

"You can't just go around getting high off of sharpies!" He informed her.

"Why? I feel great! I even went to the circus…yeah…yeah…I was at the circus, and I was like, BOOM BITCH!" She shouted.

"Liz, why did you get high off of sharpies?" He questioned.

"Because, I was sad, and NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT LIZ! So, I just saw the sharpies, and I was like ooooh, sharpies," she explained.

"Liz, I am 100% that people give a shit about you, I do," he promised.

Liz just shook her head, still smiling. "Nope, you're lying! Everyone had been lying to me lately, but whatever…FISH!" She exclaimed.

"Fish? Like, underwater fish?" He tried.

"NO! FISH! It's my new motto!" She informed him.

"Which means…"

"**F**UCK **I**T, **S**HIT **H**APPENS!" She yelled. "FISH!" She repeated.

Avan thought about for a second, and then he got it. It was an acronym.

"Wait, I thought that sniffing sharpies didn't make someone this high," Avan brought up.

"Not if you sniff it for 10 minutes straight!" She yelled.

"Liz…"

"Did I ever tell you, that your hair IS GORGEOUS? I love your hair…it's like a hairy…monkey's ass," she informed him.

Avan crinkled his nose in disgust. "Well, I'm so glad you love my hair enough to compare it to a monkey's ass," he said 'cheerfully.'

"OH, and guess what else?" She exclaimed.

"What?" He said playing along.

"I LOVE BEING JADE! I LOVE KISSING YOU!" She yelled. She then wrapped her arms around herself and started kissing the air aimlessly.

"See, like that!" She yelled when she was done.

"Liz…" he repeated.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I want to have sex with you! I like…_really _wanna have sex with you!" She yelled.

"Look, Liz, I would love to have sex with you too, but not when your high," he explained.

"WHOOSH!" She yelled.

Avan's eyes widened at the sight of the wall behind her. On one side, it showed Leon having his head bitten off by a dragon, and on the other side, it showed Liz on a mountain, and then it showed Avan falling off of the mountain. How the hell did he miss that earlier?

"Um, Liz, did you draw that wit the sharpies you got high off of?" He quizzed.

She turned around and looked at her portrait.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" She asked as she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Well, I'm plummeting to my death, so uh, not really," he sad honestly.

"Well, fuck you, I like it," she said optimistically.

"Liz, you need to sleep, and get un-high," he told her.

"Will you sleep with me?" She said seductively. Well, as seductively as someone could be when they're high.

He gave her an annoyed look. "No," he said simply.

"THEN I GUESS I'LL STAY UP ALLLLLLLL NIGHT!" She screamed.

"Liz…you can't…"

"YOU GET THE BREEEEEEEEEASTS, ON BOTH GIRLS! THE BREEEEEEEEEASTS, ON BOTH GIRLS," she screamed in the tune of Best Of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana.

"Ok, get on your bed, you need to sleep," he ordered.

"WEEEEEE," She screamed as she jumped on her bed.

She crawled under her covers and stared at him with her big blue eyes.

He stripped down to his boxers and turned off the light. He crawled into the bed next to her.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" She whispered.

Avan sighed. "Once upon a time…"

He was cut off by Liz laughing hysterically.

"Once upon a…HAHA…THAT'S SOME FUNNY SHIT!" She yelled.

Liz got up and turned the light back on.

"What are you doing?"Avan questioned.

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES…IT IS GETTING SO HOT THAT I'M GONNA TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!" She sang loudly as she stripped down to absolutely nothing.

It was hard for Avan not to grow hard just at the sight of her bare body. He quickly turned the other way trying to get the image out of his head…although he really enjoyed that image, he didn't want his first time with her to be when she was high.

He shuddered when he felt her cold fingers run down his back. She draped herself over him, running her hands up and down his body.

She flipped him over on his back and straddled him.

The heat of her wet core tickled at his abdomen. She placed her hands on his chest and lowered down, millimeters from his lips. Her hot breath trickled at his lips, making him tremble. Even though she was high, she was sexy.

Randomly, she started giggling as she grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them down his legs on dropped them on the floor.

"Ooh, someone's happy to see me," Liz cooed.

Focusing her attention back on Avan's upper half, she placed the tips of her fingers at his hairline. He looked up at her, unable to protest against this. She pushed back some of his hair and lowered her lips down near his lips. With a light touch, she placed her hand next to his lips, and pressed her lips against his, granting herself entrance with her tongue.

The kiss was slow and passionate. She ran her tongue slowly over the inside edge of his lip.

Avan wasn't sure if she was naturally this sexy, or if sharpies came with some side e_**sex**_.

After each small kiss, she would pull slightly at his lip with her teeth before kissing him again.

She pulled away form his lips unexpectedly and worked her way down to his erection. She slowly ran fingers down his length. Her tongue hovered over him. She started lapping at his head making him moan out her name. She looked up at him with an animal-like, sexy gleam that made him wonder if Jade had magically become a real person.

She then took half of him in her mouth, and then retreated. Took half of him again, and then retreated. She did this over and over driving Avan insane. She chuckled at his struggling to get more of himself into her mouth. The heat of her mouth on his dick was mind-blowing.

Finally, she took all of him in her mouth. Gripping onto the bed, Avan, out of pure ecstasy, started thrusting himself into her mouth.

His hands flew to her hair, entangling themselves in her jet black locks. He threw his head back, and squeezed his eyes shut as she continued bobbing her head up and down. She winced every time his cock hit the back of her throat.

Avan let out a groan when he came in her mouth. His whole body felt numb for a moment as he breathed heavily.

"My turn," she said in a seductive tone.

"Liz, I don't have a condom," he informed her between staggered breaths.

"I'm high! I don't fucking care about condoms!"

"Well, I'm not high, and I do care!"

"I'm on the pill! Pweeease?" She whined.

Avan smirked and laid her on her back on the bed. He positioned himself, thrusting only centimeters, just enough to touch her wet pussy, and then he would retreat.

It made them even for the torture she caused him. He massaged her clit with his thumb making her arch up, just to feel more of him.

"Avan," she moaned out.

He slowly entered her making her gasp in pleasure.

"Liz?" He asked as he stopped halfway inside of her.

"Are you a…" he questioned just to be safe.

"Nope, my first time was about 3 years ago. Are _you_ a virgin?" She quizzed.

Avan sighed, and pulled himself out of her.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Liz, you had a terrifying dream that someone raped you, I just don't feel right doing this. I can't believe I was stupid enough to go this far, this isn't right Liz," he explained.

"That dream was so long ago!" She exclaimed now upset.

"It was less than 24 hours ago! I'm sorry Liz, but I just can't! I promise you though, some other time I'll finish. Once you get over this," he promised.

"But I'm over it now!" She whined.

"You can tell yourself that all you want. I know you're not. You got high off of sharpies to make yourself feel better. Maybe I'll finish sometime after you get help! But I just don't feel comfortable doing it now," he explained. He glanced down at Liz. She was fast asleep. He sighed and put her under the covers. He turned off the light, and crawled into the bed next to her.

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint to smut lovers, but you got some smut…not the full thing, I it's understandable, right? Also, if you're wondering how I got the idea of making Jade high, it's because I was listening to We Are Young by FUN, and, in one of the first verses, it says, '**_**my friends were in the bathroom, getting higher than the empire state…' **_**So I just thought, usually when people around Liz's age, have a problem, they solve it by getting drunk or high. And what better way to get high then off of sharpies ;D JK! DON'T GET HIGH! I've never even done it before, so I'm exactly sure what it's like when someone's high. Make sure you REVIEW! I expect a lot of reviews when I look at this tomorrow night. ALSO! ON THE SLAP! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HOLLYWOOD ARTS FRUITS THINGS! If you haven't, I will explain to you my happiness. Cat made Jade a lemon, and Beck a strawberry, and she said, that she liked STRAWBERRY LEMONADE, and that she wanted Beck and Jade to get back together, and that if they saw that, then they'd realize that they're meant to be ;D I…LOVE…YOU…CAT! FINALLY, SOMEONE ON THE SHOW REALIZES HOW PERFECT THEY ARE -333**


	10. Save The Stories Author's Note

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: YOU GUYS I AM FREAKING OUT! IS PLANNING OT DELETE ALL STORIES THAT INCLUDE SEXUAL CONTENT, OR VIOLENCE! (And other things that don't apply to any of my stories) THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IF IT DOES, THEN ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE DELETED! I FEEL LIKE CRYING! I have worked, SO hard on my stories. They just CAN'T delete them. SO, TO PREVENT TEM FROM DELETING 97% OF THE STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE, GO TO THIS LINK, ****www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net,** **and sign the petition,**** Anywho, I only got 3 reviews in almost 24 hours. Not good you guys. If you want more chapters updated, then I expect more reviews…I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but you guys are usually really good about reviewing D;**


	11. Writers Block ANOTHER Authors Note

**A/N: I need your guys' help. I have writer's block, and I have no idea what to do. Elavan stories are hard to write, and my story reminds me more of Bade. So, I need your guys help. ALSO, I have a great Bade story idea, that I really want to do. But I don't want to drop this story. So I need ideas. Maybe I could just make this a shorter story, and start my Bade story? I don't know, you guys have to help me. ALSO, SINCE I REALL WANT TO UPDATE SOMETHING, I WILL UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW BADE STORY!**


	12. Avan The Therapist

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Ok, you guys, I asked you guys for ideas, and only ONE PERSON actually did that, so I have to use that idea. And I'll save the Bade story for later, I wasn't really gonna start it yesterday, I was just trying to motivate you guys to give me ideas. Although, I DID have an idea for a Bade story, I tried writing it on paper, and I didn't like it, so I have to think of a new idea anyway. So, here's the next chapter. And in case you guys forgot what the last chapter was before the author notes, Jade was high off of sharpies, and they almost had sex, but did not because Avan didn't want to have sex with her when she was high. ALSO, I don't know the side effects of being high, so we'll just say you don't remember anything from when you were high, alright? Ok. So, go ahead and read now.**

**Chapter 12 (Technically)**

Liz squinted as sunlight poured in through her windows. Her eyes widened at the picture on the wall. When did she put that there, she thought to herself.

She flinched when she realized that an arm was around her waist. She flipped over and saw Avan sleeping next to her.

Even though she loved Avan, she still felt uncomfortable being in a bed, naked, with a guy. Her heart started thumping as she started flailing around until she fell off the bed. She yelped as she hit the floor with great force.

"Liz?" Avan exclaimed as she landed on the floor.

She pulled a blanket off of the bed and wrapped herself in it. Avan crawled across the bed and looked down on her.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

She shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Avan sighed and grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on.

"W…what happened last night?" She choked out.

"Well, you got high off of sharpies," he informed her.

"Then…why…am…I…naked?" She hissed at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well, uh—," he started.

"You had sex with me while I was high?" She questioned accusingly.

"No, you _wanted _to have sex and—," he started explaining.

"So you had sex with me while I was partially insane," she concluded.

"No! I didn't have sex with you, but you stripped down to nothing and you fell asleep while I was explaining why I couldn't have sex with you," he explained.

She sighed and placed her chin on her knees. "Sorry, I'm just confused," she apologized.

"Sooo, why are you on the floor" he questioned again.

"I guess I'm still a little frazzled from…well, you know," she told him.

Avan nodded. "Well, I promise I won't hurt you," he said honestly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and a large smile.

He smiled back at her and held out his hands for her. "Alright, I'm trusting you," she told him as she grabbed them and he helped back onto the bed.

Avan's phone started ringing scaring both of them.

Avan looked at the caller ID, it was Dan. "You get dressed, I gotta take this," Avan said as he grabbed his phone and went out the door while Liz got dressed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Avan, can you do me a favor?" _He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Liz to finish changing and—," he started but instantly regretted it.

"_Wait, you're at Liz's?" _He shot at him.

"Dan, I'm sorry, I just had to check on her," Avan pleaded.

He heard Dan sighed through the phone. "_Alright, this is the only time I'm letting you break the rules,"_ Dan informed him. "_Ok, so, I talked with Liz's parents, and they set her up with an appointment at the psychiatric office on West Branch and Rollington," _Dan explained.

"And you want me to take her?" Avan concluded.

"_You and Ari are the only two she truly trusts, but Ari said that she can't," _he noted.

"Alright, I'll take her, bye Dan," Avan said as he hung up.

He went back to Liz's door and knocked on it.

"I'm done, come on in," she told him.

He opened the door and took a seat on her bed.

"You ready?" He questioned.

"Ready for what?" She shot at him.

"Dan you an appointment with a therapist," he said subtly.

"No, I will _NOT _go to a therapist," she declared.

"Liz, you need to, you know what happened," he reminded her.

"I don't care, I don't trust therapists!" She shouted.

"Why not? They help people!" He shouted.

"Put a space in between the E and the R in therapist," she told him.

Avan started thinking about it. He wasn't much of and audible learner, he was more of a visual learner. She could see his confusion.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the sharpies off of the floor. She pulled off the cap and grabbed Avan arm, writing out therapist with a space after the e, which cleverly spelt out, _the rapist._

Avan looked down at his arm and it clicked. "Seriously, a therapist wouldn't rape you," he informed her.

"It's in the name Avan, so therefore, I don't trust them," she said as she sat on the bed crossing her arms.

"Liiiiiiz," he whined.

"Nope, I'm not going," she proclaimed.

Avan sighed, "Alright, I'll call Dan," he said as he grabbed his phone and went back into the hallway.

A couple minutes later, Avan came back in.

"Dan said that I should try to help you instead of a therapist," Avan informed her.

"So, you're my _therapist_?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…WAIT, no?" He corrected making her laugh briefly.

"Alright, let's see what you can do," she remarked as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and then lay back on the bed.

Avan smiled. "Do you have a clipboard and paper?" He asked her.

"Over on the desk," she told him, and he grabbed a clipboard, some paper, and a pen.

He sat on the chair and crossed his legs.

"So, explain to me what happened in your dream," he told her.

"Uh…"

"Take your time."

"Well, I was sitting in the corner of my dressing room, and I heard you and Vic outside in the hallway. And when I went out there, you were saying how you never loved me, and you only loved Vic. And I started crying, and I ran until I got to Leon's dressing room. He held me in his arms, and then he kissed me, and then he pulled off my shirt and…and…" she choked out.

"It's ok Liz, take your time," he said softly.

"And then he took off my pants, and underwear, and then he…I tried screaming, but he covered by mouth. And then he kissed me again while he raped me," she finished.

Avan nodded as he wrote down every word she said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He questioned.

She immediately snapped her head around so she was looking at him. "What, you think that I enjoyed it?" She quizzed.

"No, no, no, not at all, it's just something I have to ask, I didn't mean anything else by it," he promised.

She and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I just felt a weird pang of loneliness, and I just needed some kind of feeling of togetherness with someone," she explained. "But as he was raping me, that feeling went away, and I just needed someone who actually cared about me, and because of everything you'd had said in my dream, I felt like no one cared," she added.

"Did you still feel like that after you woke up?" He questioned.

She nodded and he wrote down some things on his clipboard.

"It felt so real, but I have accepted that it was a dream," she noted and Avan nodded.

"Maybe it would be best if you don't communicate with Leon until you feel ready," he suggested.

Liz nodded, "Alright. But what about the show?"

"I'll talk it over with Dan; maybe we could stop the show for a couple months until you get better," he noted.

"Months? It'll really take that long?" She questioned softly.

"Well, maybe not months, since it was a dream, but I'm not sure, I'm not a real therapist," he reminded her.

"Even tough I had that dream, I trust you, even though you're a guy, is that normal?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't think so, usually your biggest trust issues would be with men," he explained.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I trust you," she informed him as she looked up at him with heart-filled eyes.

Avan set down his clipboard and crawled onto the bed. She snuggled into him and his wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise I'll _never_ hurt you, and I'll _never_ let anyone hurt you," he whispered.

**A/N: Aww, happy ending. Not ending of the story, just this chapter. MAKE SURE YOU **_**REVIEW, **_**I want a lot of reviews, and I mean it this time you guys. ;D**


	13. Not At Fault

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews, they make me so happy ;D. I have a little problem, I was on YouTube, and I found a video called Jade/Beck/August Unfaithful…and I've literally watched 15 times. If you love Bade, I suggest watching it. So, back to my story, well, I got a review saying that there should be more interaction between Liz and Avan, and they learn private stuff about eachother, well, the thing is, I don't know any private things about Liz or Avan, so, I'll be making this stuff up. ALSO, YOU ARE GONNA HATE LEON AGAIN…I CAN GUARANTEE IT!**

**Chapter 13**

Avan ran his fingers through Liz's coal black hair. Truthfully, he missed her chestnut hair, but her black hair fit Jade more for the show. He placed a long kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Avan?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah?"

"When did you first start falling for me?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Well, the first day we shot Pilot, it was just a little crush, and I was just meeting everyone for the first time, except for Vic. And then during Pilot, that short kiss, I don't know, I just…" he explained.

"Even though it was s stage kiss, it just felt so natural," Liz added.

"And I started falling for you more and more as the episodes went by. But maybe it was because of all of the adorable Bade moments," he informed her.

"Bade is pretty awesome," Liz told him.

"Oh, that reminds me, if you weren't Jade, and I wasn't Beck, but they still had the same personalities, which couple would you ship, Bori, Bade, or Bat?" He questioned.

"Is that even a question?" She teased.

"Oh, so you pick Bori?" He concluded.

Liz scoffed. "No, I love Tori and all, but just not with Beck," she noted.

"So…Bat?"

"I don't think Beck would be able to put up with Cat," Liz thought.

Avan just shrugged and twirled a lock of her black hair around his finger.

"Hey Liz?" Avan questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Let's start off simple…what's your favorite color?" Avan asked her.

"Uh…I think it would either be blue or purple," she noted.

Avan nodded, "Ok, mine's dark green." **(And that is a true fact BTW)**

"I got a good question," Liz told him.

"And what is that?" Avan replied.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" She questioned.

Avan furrowed his eyebrows. "Woah Liz, that's a little far from favorite colors don't ya think?"

She just shrugged, "So?"

Avan chuckled. "Well, uh, I don't think I have a deep dark secret," he informed her.

"Aw," Liz said as she sunk a little deeper into his embrace.

"Anyway, the other night, you said that you weren't a virgin…that was a lie wasn't it?" He asked practically.

Liz sighed, "No, actually, I wasn't lying," she confessed.

"Oh, uh, if you don't mind me asking—," he started.

"Eric Nelsen," she said bluntly.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Who?" Avan remarked.

"Eric Nelsen, he played Brett in 13, I dated him," she told him.

"Oh, so how old were you?" He asked her.

Liz sighed again. "15," she squeaked.

"15!" He repeated quite loudly.

"Mhm," she responded.

"Was that the only time?"

Liz shook her head. "That time, plus 6 other times," she added.

Avan's eyes widened. "6 other times!" He shouted.

"We went out for 2 years!" She shot back at him.

"And what did he do? He broke up with you after 13 ended!" He reminded her.

"You know what, just shut up Avan," she snapped at him pulling away from him.

"But Liz, you were 15! So you only had sex with him 7 times in one of those 2 years, that's a lot for being 15," he exclaimed.

"You're the one who asked me those questions! So shut up and leave me alone!" She yelled as she faced the other way and crossed her arms.

Avan sighed. "Liz, I'm sorry. It was none of my business," he confessed.

"You're damn right it wasn't!" She exclaimed.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto his lap. "Will you forgive me?"

She flipped herself over and held herself up by putting an arm on either side of Avan.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

Avan smiled and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips down to his. Their kiss was interrupted by Avan's phone ringing.

Liz pouted slightly and got off of him. Avan sighed and picked up his phone and went into the hallway.

Moments later he came back in with a sad look on his face.

"I gotta go, my dad needs help with something, but I'll be back in about a half hour," he told her.

Liz sighed. "Promise you'll come back?" She said in a small voice.

"I promise," he said as he redressed himself. He kissed her on the forehead and then left.

Liz sighed and turned on her TV. She flipped it to the news and was taken by surprise at what she saw.

"_Nickelodeon star Elizabeth Gillies had a mental breakdown at the LA airport. She claimed that she was raped, and everyone lied to her. How will this effect Victorious, and do er cast mates know anything about this? What happened to this teenage star?"_

Liz grabbed the remote and immediately turned off the TV.

She was startled when her doorbell chimed. She sighed and went out the door and down the stairs.

She opened the main door and gasped. She immediately took a few steps back.

"Liz, it's just me," Leon said softly.

"Please leave," she whispered.

"Please, consider the fact that I love you more than Avan does. And please, go out with me," he pleaded.

"No, get out!" She shouted.

"Liz," he said softly as he took another step towards her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to her horrifying dream.

"Leave me alone," she hissed at him.

Soon, he was almost touching her, he was so close. He caressed the side of her face. "I love you Liz," he whispered.

"I want you to get out of my life," she whispered firmly.

Anger took over in Leon. A loud smacking sound echoed in the room when he slapped her hard across the face. He grabbed her wrists keeping her from falling.

"I'm not leaving Liz," he grumbled angrily in her ear.

Liz's face stung from being slapped. She winced at the pain. She fought back the pain as she looked up into Leon's brown eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you again Liz," he whispered.

"Get away from me," she spat at him.

He dug his nails into her wrists and forced her to the floor. She yelped and winced in pain.

"Go out with me Liz," he tried again.

"If you think this is gonna make me go out with you, then you're wrong," she hissed at him.

She yelped as he slapped her across the face harder than the first time. "Liz, why can't you see that I love you? I love you more than I love myself! I love you more than I love breathing," he whispered.

Liz quickly thought of an idea. She immediately pressed her lips against his. His hands found her waist making her wince, but she kept kissing him.

She broke the kiss and he smiled at her. Without a second thought, she punched him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards and she started running up the stairs.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he followed her up the stairs. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

He violently tried to get in, but failed. After about 10 minutes of trying to get in, he threatened, "Don't think I won't come back, because I will."

And soon, he was gone.

Liz curled up in a ball on the bed.

Why couldn't Leon understand that she didn't love him, she only loved Avan.

Now her fear of Leon increased. She couldn't tell Avan about this, he'd worry too much.

She unlocked the door and then crawled back into the bed. She crawled under the covers.

About 15 minutes later, she heard someone walking up the stairs.

She looked over and smiled up at Avan. She kept the side of her face that had been slapped covered so Avan wouldn't see the bruise. And she kept her wrists under the blankets.

"Have you been napping?" He asked her as he lay on the bed next to her.

"Well, wanna go out and get some lunch?" He asked her.

Liz shook her head. "No thank you," she said softly.

"No? Why not?" Avan quizzed.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like going out," she lied.

"Are you ok?" He questioned concerned.

She just nodded facing the opposite way.

He grabbed her by the waist and started pulling her on his lap.

"NO!" She screamed as she pulled away from him and coiled under the covers.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Avan questioned confused.

"It's nothing," she shot at him.

He grabbed her wrist and she yelped in pain making him instantly let go.

He pulled off the covers and saw fingernail marks in her wrists, and bruises on her wrists.

"Liz, what happened?" He questioned again.

He gasped softly when he saw the bruise on the side of her face.

"Liz, who did this to you?" He asked firmly.

Tears started pouring from her eyes. "L…Leon," she choked out.

"Liz, I'm sorry, I never should've left you alone," he said as he carefully pulled her on his lap and held her in his arms.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you," he reminded her.

"There's nothing you could've done about it," she told him.

"If I hadn't left, I could've stopped him," he remarked.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"I can't believe this," Leon muttered as he stood in the doorway watching their little display.

**A/N: Yup, imma end it there for now. Don't worry, I'll update later tonight…maybe…it all depends on how many reviews I get. Well, it probably won't because, I have bad news for you guys, on Saturday I'm going up north, and my mom has the next 2 weeks off, but I'll only be up north one of those weeks, until the 7****th**** I think. So that'll be 7 days with no updates D; So I'll update as much as I possibly can…well, not literally, but I'll update a lot up til Saturday. Anywho, MAKE SURE YOU **_**REVIEW!**_


	14. True Love

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: AYE! Thanks you guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm here to update again, and again I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a week after Saturday. ALSO, my sister read my story, and she was like, "Wow T (T is my nickname), this is reminds me of Twilight." And I was like, "NOOOOOOOO!" Yeah, I don't like Twilight. Anywho, go ahead and read my story ;D.**

**Chapter 12**

Avan got off of the bed and stood his ground. "Get out Leon, you have no business here," Avan spat at him.

"I just need her to realize that I'm better for her than you," Leon said firmly.

"_Better for her? _I saw the bruises you left, you are not better for her," Avan exclaimed.

"I was just angry, but if she were to say yes, then I wouldn't hurt her again," Leon said in his defense.

"What if you get angry again? What then?" Avan snapped at him.

Leon took a step towards him and Liz clutched onto Avan.

"Liz, you don't need to be scared of me," Leon told her. "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier."

Breathing heavily, Liz gripped onto Avan harder.

"Fine, whatever, one day you'll see who the real monster is," Leon threatened as he turned around and left.

Avan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Liz, you can't stay here," he said firmly.

"As long as you're here I'll be fine," she assured him.

"But what if I'm not here?" He questioned.

"Avan, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry," she told him.

"I don't need to worry? Liz, you have bruises on your wrists and face," he reminded her.

"I don't care, I don't want that bastard to scare me off," she shot at him.

"Liz, he might hurt you again, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt you again," he explained.

"What about how I feel, this isn't all about you Avan," she snapped at him.

"Liz, just stay with me for awhile to keep yourself safe," he told her.

"No, I'm not a coward, I can't let Leon win this," she said determined.

"So, what, this is just a game to you?" He shot at her.

"No! I just don't want Leon to have power over me," she shouted.

"Liz, why do you care about Leon? He's not gonna get power over you," he remarked.

"Because, he loves me and if—," she started.

Avan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Liz, he doesn't love you," he yelled.

Liz looked into his eyes for a second, and then she scoffed at him. "How ironic, you're starting to sound a lot like Leon," she commented as she pulled out of his grip.

"Why are you being so goddamn stubborn?" He yelled.

"Avan, I know you care about me, but let me have a say in this!" She shouted at him.

Avan's head pounded. Why wouldn't she let him help her? That's all he wanted? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Liz, you're coming with me whether you like it or not," he shouted as he gripped her wrist. She winced and yanked her arm away from him.

"You know, you temper makes me think that you're no different from Leon!" She yelled.

"No, I'm not like Leon! I love you," he whispered.

"Funny how that's exactly what Leon said. I can't believe I thought you were different," she remarked.

"Liz, I'm sorry," he whispered.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just looking out for me," Liz concluded.

"No, it's ok. It's your choice. But just know, that I will stay by your side and protect you," Avan promised.

"Let's try to not fight, ok, I don't like it when we fight," she informed him.

"Me neither," he told her.

Avan picked up the radio remote and turned on the radio. He grabbed Liz's waist, and they danced.

As they danced, Avan sang along.

"_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take, my breath away," _he sang sweetly.

Liz smiled at him, and he pressed his lips against hers. His hands slowly moved up slightly to the small of her back. Her hands found themselves under his jaw as they kissed passionately. Sparks danced in Avan's chest. She was definitely the one he'd been looking for. The feeling of her pressed against him while his tongue infiltrated the inside of her mouth was mind blowing. The heat of her made him feel alive.

Breathing heavily into the kiss, Liz's hands crept down to the sides of Avan's shirt and she pulled his shirt over his head. Once his shirt was discarded, she wasted no time continuing the kiss.

"Liz," Avan mumbled into the kiss.

She let out a small groan meaning _what?_

"Are…you sure…you're ready?" He said into the kiss.

She let out a lustful moan meaning _yes._

One of Avan's hands crept under her shirt. He worked his hand slowly up her body. The smoothness of her skin felt pure against his hand. His hand brushed over her clothed breast making her clench.

His hand retreated from her shirt, and he pulled it over her head. He put his hands back on the small of her back.

His right hand slowly ventured up her back slowly. He drew tiny circles on her back with his finger making her arch slightly.

His lips started hungrily attacking her neck. He lightly sunk his teeth into her and then ran his tongue over the spot, soothing the pain. The heat of his breath on her neck made her feel lightheaded.

"Avan," she moaned out wincing as he sunk his teeth into her again.

He moaned into her sweet skin making delicious vibrations in her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest as his lips ventured towards her breasts. He kissed her breasts over her lacey bra.

As he placed another kiss on one of her breasts, he pulled her closer to him.

His lips continued down her body. She trembled as he kissed her stomach. He ran his tongue around her bellybutton making her moan almost inaudibly.

He placed his tongue at the edge of her jeans and pulled them across her waist at the edge of her jeans. His lips returned to her breasts as passionately kissed around her breasts.

His hands found the clasp on her bra, and he pulled it off teasingly slow. He ran his tongue all around her dusty pink nipple making her quiver lustfully.

Seconds later, he took the nipple in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it and flickered his tongue over it. He sucked on it making her moan and wince. He sunk his teeth into it making her dig her nails into his back.

While he hungrily attacked one nipple, he rolled the other one around in between his thumb and his pointer finger, making it hard between his fingers. He pulled at it and rolled it around roughly. His mouth soon took over the neglected nipple. Liz quivered underneath him.

After finishing with her breasts, he started kissing down her body again. He grabbed her ass and laid her on the bed. He knelt down next to her, returning his lips to her stomach.

He placed his lips at the edge of her jeans as his fingers found the edge of her jeans. His fingers curled under the material as he tugged at the jeans until he worked them off. The only thing remaining was her black panties.

He could feel the heat from her core as his mouth lingered around her core. He slowly ran his tongue over the cloth of her panties making her tingle. He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them off agonizingly slow.

Finally once they were off, he barely touched her core with his finger. He massaged her clit slowly making her wince. Her core was wet against his finger. Using two fingers, he parted her pussy lips, and quickly darted his tongue inside of her, but just as quickly pulled it out. He darted it in again and pulled it out. He did this at a quicker pace making her shift and arch her back trying to get his hot tongue inside of her.

He placed his tongue at the bottom of her opening and slowly pulled it up until his tongue reached her clit. The feel of his tongue on her made her grip the sheets and wince.

He loved the taste of her. It was perfect. He flickered his tongue over her clit making her moan out his name loudly. He sucked at all of her, and then he shoved his tongue inside of her. His tongue flickered around inside of her making her scream his name.

He stuck his finger inside of her with his tongue. He shoved his finger in and out of her quickly keeping a steady pace with his tongue. His finger slid inside of her easily.

He pulled his tongue and finger out of her right before she could cum all over him.

He placed a kiss on her pussy before retreating.

He stood up and took off his pants, and his boxers.

"Did you—," he started asking.

"Yeah, I took the pill this morning," she told him.

He nodded and shoved himself inside of her all of the way without warning. Nothing about it was halfway, he pulled himself all the way out, and then all the way back in. He thrusted in and out of her quickly. A moan was ripped from her throat at every thrust. He grabbed her waist for support. He slid in and out of her easily. In his mind, Avan felt as though he would die without Liz, and he was probably right. He'd had never felt this good before in his life. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her. He was also so glad that he was the one who was able to do this instead of Leon.

"Fuck, Liz," Avan choked out.

"Oh my god, Avan," Liz hissed.

It felt like his legs were gonna give out. He felt himself coming close, and by the looks of it, Liz was close too. She bit her bottom lip as she felt herself coming close.

He felt her tighten around him.

"Come on Babe, cum for me," he whispered as he winced.

She let out a loud groan as she released. She quivered when she felt a hot liquid flow inside of her. Avan gasped in pleasure and fell on the bed next to her. They panted in unison as Avan put his arm around her.

He put a hand on the side of her face and pulled her temple to his lips, placing a long kiss on it.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you Liz," he whispered.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

"I doubt that," he said with a breathy chuckle.

**A/N: YAY FOR BADE SMUT ;D I think that was my best smut scene so far, but I guess I'll have to get feedback from you guys. Did you guys like that smut scene? I personally loved it. Let me know my REVIEWING!**


	15. Secrets

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: HEY! Thanks for your wonderful reviews ;D. Also, I already know where I'm gonna go with this story, so no more writers block…hopefully. I wonder if any of you guys know…but you'll find out in this chapter anyway…I think. Yeah, you will. So, go ahead and read!**

**Chapter 13**

Liz immediately knew something was wrong once she woke up from her long nap after having sex with Avan. Avan wasn't there.

She flipped over and looked all around the room. She looked up at the clock; it was 8:49pm. She had napped for a long time. She furrowed her eyebrows at the quickly written note on the dresser.

_Dear Liz, my dad needed some muscles to help him around the house. I didn't want to wake you, so I left you this note. Don't worry though, I'll be back around noon tomorrow. If Leon shows up again, come straight to my place. I'm sorry for leaving you alone again…Avan._

Liz sighed and set the note down. She was fine; she could take care of herself. She got off of the bed and got into her pajamas.

She went over to her DVD cabinet and pulled out a Victorious DVD. She decided to watch Jade Dumps Beck…it was her favorite episode.

She took the DVD downstairs and set in on the couch while she went into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a can of all organic chicken noodle soup. She poured it into a pot, put it on the stove, and turned on the stove.

While it cooked, she put in the DVD. She sat on the couch while her soup cooked. She sighed. Now she really wished that she'd had taken Avan's offer of moving in with him for awhile. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

Using the remote, she went to episode selection, and pressed play on Jade Dumps Beck.

After pressing play, she pretty much zoned out. Why couldn't she be Jade, and not have problems with over jealous boys hitting her. And if she was Jade, then she would get Beck. Someone who stayed with her even after being mean to Tori, and being overly jealous all the time. But even that fairytale came to an end. Beck and Jade broke up. She hated shooting that episode. And now Victorious wasn't as much fun to shoot anymore.

She wished it could just go back to the time where Beck and Jade were happy, so she got _some _happiness. But it was all a show. An act. It wasn't real.

"_What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" _Jade shouted as she stormed off.

She loved shooting that episode.

She zoned out again, until she heard her favorite line in the whole show.

_You love me again._

_Who said I stopped?_

She smiled; she would never forget that line. Or the kiss afterwards.

She screamed as the smoke alarm started blaring, and the ceiling sprinklers sprayed everywhere. Her soaking wet hair stuck to her forehead. She pushed it out of her eyes as she stood up and went up to the smoke alarm.

"Shut up!" She screamed at the alarm.

She grabbed a serving spoon and launched it at the smoke alarm as hard as she could, shutting it up.

She looked around, everything was drenched. She groaned and looked down at her soup. It was pretty much completely evaporated now.

She dumped it in the trash and sighed. She grabbed an organic granola bar and walked upstairs, where it was dry.

It was only 9:36, but she felt like sleeping. She sat on the bed and ate the granola bar. Once she was done, she threw the wrapper away, and crawled under the covers. She fell asleep in no time.

…

Liz's eye fluttered open at exactly 9:36am. She all of the sudden felt a sickly feeling in her stomach.

She immediately jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up.

Breathing heavily, she flushed it away, and then realized…it was morning sickness. She smiled, and grabbed her keys before running to the drug store.

She was back at her house in 20 minutes with a pregnancy test.

She followed the instructions, and waited for the results.

After about 5 minutes, she smiled at the little pink plus sign.

…

5 minutes before noon, Avan arrived at Liz's apartment building. He walked casually into the building, and up to her apartment. He didn't bother knocking. He just walked in.

"Liz?" He called as he ran up the stairs.

He smiled when he saw her lying in the bed. He kicked off his shoes and lay next to her.

"Anything happen today?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Nope," she lied.

"Leon didn't show up or anything?" He quizzed.

She shook her head again. "Nope."

"Good," he remarked as he got under the covers next to him.

She couldn't tell Avan about the pregnancy. She'd had lied about taking the pill. She wanted to get pregnant, but she didn't want Avan to stop because he didn't want it.

And she also thought that if Leon knew about it, he would realize that he couldn't have her. And also because she really wanted a baby.

…

Days went by, and Avan didn't suspect a thing. The days turned into weeks. 4 and half weeks went by, and nobody suspected a thing. She was starting to show, so she wore baggy shirts, and sweatshirts.

Liz smiled up at Avan as they walked around the mall.

"Liz, we've walked in a giant circle 3 times already, and you haven't bought a thing," Avan noted.

"Really, 3 times already?" She asked him.

"Yeah, are you feeling ok?" He questioned suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry, that's all," she told him.

"Liz, we just ate 45 minutes ago," he reminded her.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" He asked again as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I'm fine," she stuttered.

"Liz, what's going on?" Avan quizzed with a worried tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She snapped at him.

"C'mon Liz, we're going home," he ordered as he grabbed her hand again.

Liz stayed silent all the way back to her apartment.

When they got in the apartment, Liz ran upstairs and plopped herself down on the bed.

Avan remained standing. "Liz, I want you to tell me what's going on, right now," Avan said firmly.

She looked up at him taking deep breaths.

She stood up and faced away from him. She sighed and grabbed the sides of her sweat shirt. She pulled up her shirt a little bit and then faced back towards Avan.

His eyes widened. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Liz, why didn't you tell me?" Avan exclaimed softly, hurt that she would keep this from him.

Tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't want a baby, and you would make me get rid of it," she cried.

"Babe, I would never make you get rid of it, but what about the show?"

"Screw the show, I want to have a baby with you, isn't that more important to you?" She shouted.

"Of course it is, and now I guess I don't have a choice," he said softly as he took her in his arms.

Liz smiled up at him, and he wiped away her tears.

"Just promise me something?" Avan asked softly.

"Anything," she whispered.

"Just, promise me you'll never lie to me again?" He asked desperately.

"I promise," she whispered.

…

Neither of them heard from Leon at all, until 4 months went by.

Liz and Avan were at Avan's apartment watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door.

Avan sighed and took his arm away from Liz. He got up and walked up to the door.

Avan opened the door and then gave Leon an annoyed look.

"You're seriously gonna try to change her mind _again?_" Avan questioned.

"I'm not gonna stop trying until she says yes," Leon informed him.

"Well, she's not gonna say yes," he promised him.

"Oh, and why is that?" Leon challenged.

Liz walked up next to Avan holding her stomach.

Leon's eyes widened in horror.

"This is horrible," he muttered.

"Leave Leon," Avan said firmly.

"Why can't you do what Vic did, and change, and get over it, we love eachother," Liz preached.

"Well, I'm not ok with this. So you better watch your back Liz, cuz Avan may not be here to save you next time," Leon threatened before he left.

**A/N: Woah! Leon is definitely the bad guy is you haven't figured that out. And, I know these chapters have been much shorter than they used to be, but it's been working for me better. Anywho, make sure you REVIEW! I have 95 reviews right now, I think…let's see if we can get to 101, alright ;D**


	16. Sealed With A Ring

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: You guys, help, I'm confused. Somebody reviewed my story with the username, **_**Guest, **_**and earlier they commented that they LOVED my story, with a smiley face. And then later, IN THE SAME DAY, they comment this…**_**If I was Liz, I would be SO embarrassed by how you portrayed me. Liz isn't helpless, needy, or wishy-washy, and she would NEVER trick anyone into getting her pregnant, especially when she's so young and she wants to have a career! I don't see why you'd write a ga fiction if you're just going to majestic the characters OOC and use an overdone, cliché plot line that's been done a billion times. **_**When I first read that I was like, WTF? **__**Does that make sense to anyone? Because I'm terribly lost. And **_**Guest, **_**have you every **_**met **_**Liz Gillies…I didn't think so, just because you see her in interviews, it doesn't mean she's like that off-screen, she's an actress, she can make people think she's a completely different person. ALSO, WARNING: A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER, IT SKIPS THROUGH A LOT. If you don't like that, then don't read -.-**

**Chapter 14**

"Come on Liz, you should get some rest," Avan told her as he led her to his room. She crawled under the covers and sighed.

"Avan? Do you think he was serious?" Liz asked him in a small voice.

"I don't know, I don't think he'd take this too far," Avan told her. Even though he wasn't planning on leaving her side anytime soon, he couldn't take any chances.

"Yell if you need anything, the windows locked," he commented.

She nodded and he walked out of the room. Liz shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable.

Avan sighed and sat on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. He was sure that Leon was just being dramatic, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He only lasted 2 and a half minutes before running back to the room to check on Liz. She turned over and glanced up at him.

"Just checking on you," he informed her.

She nodded.

"I think I'm gonna stay in here with you for the rest of the night," he noted.

"Alright," she said softly.

He didn't bother turning off the TV. He just stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed next to her.

He placed a short kiss on her temple. She turned over so she was facing him. She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"This is insane," she muttered.

"How so?"

"3 years ago, I never would've thought that any of this could've happened. You were just a small crush," she explained.

"I know right. I guess this was just meant to happen," he told her.

"You know what?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"Even though Leon threatened me, I don't feel mortally terrified like I should," she noted.

"Maybe you just think you're not scared," he suggested.

"Maybe," she concluded.

"But, for just in case, maybe we should leave LA for a while, until the baby is born," he tried.

"But, it'll still be 4 months before the baby is born," she reminded him.

"Or 4 months of hiding from Leon," he reminded her.

"True, but where would we go?" She questioned.

"We could go to Vancouver…Canada," he suggested.

"For 4 months?" She confirmed.

"If you want," he told her.

"I don't know, maybe," she told him though she was getting sleepy.

"Well, I'll give you some time to think about it," he noted.

She nodded and then asked him softly, "What do you think we should name our baby?"

"Well, it's a boy, so Hunter…Hunter Forest Jogia," he explained.

"Jogia…so that means…" she said cheerfully.

Avan got off the bed, grabbed a small box from his pants pocket, and went around to her side of the bed.

He knelt down on one knee, and Liz felt herself grow weak, just from the scene. She never expected this to happen.

"Elizabeth Egan Gillies, would you be ever so kind, as to become Mrs. Avan Jogia?" He asked her passionately.

A tear fell from her eye. "I don't know if I'm crying because I'm so happy, or if I'm crying at how cheesy that was," she joked right before a strained laugh.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said as he laughed slightly. He slid the ring on her finger.

She choked out a cheerful sob and threw herself into his arms.

"Ugh, I'm being so goddamn emotional," she said as she wiped away her tears.

Ava laughed again, "Its fine, I guess I'm just that amazing," he said with a cocky grin.

Liz laughed, "You wish."

He smiled and kissed her. It was only a short kiss before they just continued hugging.

…

Only a week later, they were on a plane to Vancouver.

Liz peered out the window as the plane flew over beautiful sceneries. "When I was a kid, I never dreamt of this. I always dreamt of falling in love with a handsome prince, and getting married the next day in a large castle, having 2 kids who would grow up and be famous, and then me and my husband would grow old together," Liz explained happily.

"And how is this different, you met a handsome prince, that seals the deal right?" Avan joked.

"But we're running of to Canada so some jealous man doesn't kill me or you," she noted.

"Well, this is a sadistic version of your fairytale then," he concluded.

"Greeeat," she remarked.

Avan chuckled and they were silent again.

Avan grabbed her hand as they got off the plane.

"So, are we gonna live in your family home?" Liz asked him.

"Nope…better," he told her as they went to Rent-A-Car.

After paying for the car, Avan drove to their temporary home, and Liz stared out the window. The city of Vancouver was ginormous. She watched as the buildings came in and out of her view.

"How long until we get there?" Liz questioned.

"About 40 minutes, it's outside of Vancouver, on the countryside," he explained.

"I kinda miss LA," she told him.

"It's ok, we'll only be here for a few months, and then we can go back, ok?" He assured her.

Liz laughed without humor, "This all is insane. Out of jealousy, you're ex girlfriend jacked polls so you guys would have to date again, I have a dream that I got raped by one of my co-workers, I get high off of sharpies, and try to seduce you, Leon assaults me, I get pregnant, Leon threatens that you won't be here anymore, and now we've ran away to Canada…is this even realistic?" Liz ranted.

"It's questionable," Avan said with a shrug.

Liz sighed. "I feel like I'm in a story, on the internet," Liz informed him.

"Well, I like this story," he told her making her smile.

…

_Avan's heart pounded as Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. He'd had never been near someone while they were giving birth. He winced as Liz's nails dug into his skin._

"_It's ok Liz," he assured her as the nurse ordered her to push, and another nurse tried keeping her calm._

"_Why is this taking so long?" Avan shouted over Liz's screaming._

"_I don't know, the baby is stuck!" The nurse shouted._

_The other nurse checked Liz's pulse._

"_She's not gonna make it," she yelled over Liz's screaming._

_Liz kept screaming as tears stained her cheeks._

"_No! She has to make it!" Avan yelled._

"_I'm sorry sir," the nurse told him._

"_NO!" Avan screamed._

_Her screaming died down to nothing, and the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the monitor._

"_No, no, NO!" Avan screamed as they pulled him away from her._

Avan shot up. Sweat covered his forehead, and his chest. He couldn't let that happen.

**A/N: HI! I don't have much to say…make sure you REVIEW! Also, seriously, **_**Guest, **_**what is wrong with you?**


	17. Spies and Flames

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Ok, my bad you guys, apparently, now whenever you don't have an account, it makes you automatically **_**Guest. **_**Last I checked, you still got to make your own username, pfft, whatever -.- But still, that **_**Guest **_**who left me a rude review, if you don't like it, then don't read! ALSO, I forgot to mention, in the last chapter, with Avan's dream, they had been in Canada for 3 months already, and Avan was just worrying because Liz only has a month left before the baby is born.**

**Chapter 15**

"Babe, you ok?" Liz asked Avan across the table. He was practically sleeping in his omelet.

Avan rubbed his face, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't sleep very well," he said drowsily.

"I could feel you stirring around quite a bit," she noted.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned seeming concerned.

"Yeah," he lied as he rubbed his eyes lazily.

Liz didn't believe him, but she decided to let it go for now.

Avan carelessly poked at his omelet.

"Look, why don't you go and try to take a nap while I go to grocery store, alright?" Liz said softly.

"I'll go with you, I'm fine," he tried to make himself believe.

"Avan," Liz said reasonably.

"I'm fine, I got 5 hours of sleep last night," he informed her.

"Avan, just stay here and sleep, for me?" She pleaded.

"Liz, you're overreacting," he told her briskly.

"You're underreacting," she shot back at him.

Avan sighed. "I just…I…I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her honestly.

"We're in a different country, nothing's gonna happen to me," she assured him.

Avan sighed. "Alright, I'll try to sleep," he promised.

"Thank you," she said as she put her plate in the sink, and grabbed her keys. "And you don't need to worry about me either," she added.

"I said I was gonna try to sleep, I never promised I wouldn't worry about you," he said with a smirk.

Liz smiled and pecked his on the lips.

"I'll be back shortly," she informed him as she went out the front door.

Avan sighed and put his plate in the sink. He peeked out the window and watched her get in the car. Seconds later, the car was gone.

And seconds later, Avan was out the door, and at his neighbor's house asking to borrow his car. That's what happens when you befriend your neighbors, they let you borrow their car.

He kept a safe distance behind Liz, a few cars behind her.

He parked on the other side of the grocery store parking lot, so Liz wouldn't see him. He was pretty ashamed of himself; he was following his future wife around a grocery store undetected.

He went through the automatic sliding door as Liz grabbed a cart. He followed her into the produce section and hid behind the mountain of apples.

He knelt down and duck walked around the mountain of apples.

"Um, sir, can I ask what you are doing?" A little old woman asked him.

Avan turned around and started barking at the lady. The scurried off screaming. When Liz looked in his direction, he dove behind the berries.

Liz raised an eyebrow and shook it off.

Avan's head slowly rose over the berries, into view of Liz again.

Like a secret agent, he followed her down the main aisle, and then she turned into the organic aisle.

He waited at the end of the aisle watching her, and whenever she looked towards him, he would dart to one side.

One time she looked in his direction, he did a secret agent roll to the left.

He flinched when his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket and faced away from Liz out of her view.

He grimaced when Liz's name showed up on the caller ID.

He sighed and answered. "Hello? I'm trying to sleep," he said in a fake sleepy voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you baby," she said in a baby voice.

"It's ok, I wanna go back to sleep though," he said with an added yawn.

"Ok, but uh, could you do me a favor since I have you awake?" She questioned sweetly.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he replied.

"Turn around," she said firmly and annoyed,

Avan winced and slowly turned around turning off his phone in the process.

She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

Avan looked around like he didn't know where he was. "Woah, how did I get here?" He exclaimed looking around.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Hey honey," he said obliviously, scratching the back of his head.

"Really Avan, you couldn't just stay home and sleep?" She questioned.

Avan sighed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he told her.

Liz smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks for caring so much," she said softly.

…

**(3 weeks later)**

"And now, a toast to Hunter Forest Jogia being born in 7 days," Avan announced as he and Liz tapped glasses.

"Avan, this restaurant is amazing," Liz exclaimed as she looked around at the beautiful restaurant.

"Can I get you guys some desert?" Their waitress came up and asked out of nowhere.

"Liz?" Avan asked simply.

"Uh, no thanks, I had way too much to eat for dinner," she responded.

"And you sir?" The waitress asked with a flirty gleam in her eyes.

Liz saw it, but she ignored it. If she were Jade though, she would've ripped her head right off.

"No, we should be getting home," Avan said with a smile.

"Alright, here's your bill," she said cheerfully as she set their bill down.

After their meal was paid for, Avan grabbed Liz's hand and led her to the parking lot. They got in the car and Avan started driving.

"That was really good," Liz commented.

"I told you, it's the best restaurant in Vancouver," he reminded her.

"Well, I believe you now," she remarked.

"Woah, something's burning over there," Liz said as she pointed at the immense cloud of smoke over top of large flames.

As they got closer, they saw what was on fire.

"Oh my god, Avan," Liz exclaimed with wide eyes.

Avan slammed on the brakes in front of their house which was being engulfed in flames.

Liz got out of the car, and so did Avan. He ran around to Liz and hid her face in his chest. Firefighters attacked the flames, but it was useless.

Liz started crying into Avan's chest. He placed his hand on the back of her head and rested his chin on her head.

Avan's eyebrows furrowed at their flag on the mailbox sticking up. Still holding Liz's hand, he went over to the mailbox and opened it.

He pulled out a small piece of paper, which read:

_I told you to watch your back Liz._

Avan sighed and crumpled up the piece of paper. "It was Leon," he said simply.

Liz looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Where are we supposed to live now?" She choked out.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Liz started taking strained breaths. She all of the sudden felt lightheaded. She felt herself growing faint.

"Liz, are you ok?" Avan asked her worried.

She took a deep breath and collapsed in his arms.

"Someone call 911!" Avan yelled at his neighbors watching.

This is exactly what Avan feared.

**A/N: Woah, dramatic much? Haha. I was watching Victorious while typing, and Tori just snooped through Ryder Daniel's phone…haha, stupid Tori. Anywho, make sure you REVIEW! ALSO, There may only be 2 more updates before I go up north for a week, one tonight, and one tomorrow, so, I'm sorry. ALSO, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE BLONDE SQUAD…it may not involve Bade, but Jade shoots herself with a banana…wow, that's not something you hear everyday :I**


	18. It Takes 2 Bullets

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Hey you guys, this will be the last update for a WHOLE WEEK D;. I'm so sorry you guys. I will try to make this the best update ever. ALSO, some of this takes place in a hospital, so like I told you before, I've NEVER BEEN IN A HOSPITAL, so I have no idea how they work, so please, no reviews about, **_**they don't do that in hospitals.**_** AND, I hate to say it, but this will be a sorta depressing chapter…So, go ahead and read.**

**Chapter 16**

Avan sat in the waiting room, well; he paced back and forth in the waiting room, mumbling to himself.

"Sir, she went into labor, you can come back if you want to be there while the baby is being born," the nurse exclaimed.

"But, isn't the baby a week early?" Avan questioned.

"It's an early bird I guess," she noted.

Avan followed the nurse down the hallway.

"What caused her to pass out?" Avan asked as they rushed down the hallway.

"Smoke inhalation…never good while pregnant," she explained.

"Dammit," Avan muttered under his breath.

…

Avan smiled into his baby's beautiful blue eyes. He had his mother's eyes for sure. Avan felt a knot in his throat, this was a memorable moment. He let out a strained laugh.

He turned towards Liz. "He's beautiful…I know you don't usually say that about boys, but this is an exception," Avan told her.

He handed him back to Liz…not willingly, but Liz had given him the look saying, _it's my turn._

…

Days later, Avan was driving Liz and Hunter Forest Jogia home.

"So we're staying at your parents' house?" Liz questioned as she cradled Hunter.

"Yup, I told them that our house caught on fire, and we had nowhere to stay," he explained.

"Did you tell them Leon set it on fire?" Liz quizzed.

"No, I didn't want them to worry," he remarked, and Liz just nodded.

When they were about 10 minutes from the house, Avan's phone started ringing.

Avan checked the caller ID, it was his mom, so he handed the phone to Liz to answer.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"_Oh…Liz, how are you?"_ His mother cooed.

"Me and Hunter are doing just fine," she replied.

Mrs. Jogia always liked Liz more than she liked Vic.

"_Tell Avan that we have a surprise for you guys when you get here," _she told Liz.

"Alright, I will," Liz said.

"_Thanks see ya in a little bit," _she said before she hung up.

Liz hung up and handed the phone back to Avan. Avan slipped it in his pocket and looked over at Liz. "What will you do?" He questioned.

"Oh, your mom says she has a surprise for us when we get there," she said simply.

"Cool," Avan remarked.

Liz placed a kiss on Hunter's forehead and smiled down at him.

"Aww, no kiss for Avan?" Avan teased in a baby voice.

"You're driving, maybe later," she answered with a smirk.

They pulled up in the Jogia's driveway, and got out of the car.

Avan furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a red Camaro in the driveway.

"Isn't that…" Liz started before Avan cut her off.

"Stay out here," he ordered as he ran inside.

He burst in the front door and his mother looked up from her newspaper in surprise.

"Avan, what's wrong?" She questioned.

"Mom, what was your surprise?" He questioned firmly.

"Oh, your friend Leon came over. He said he had nowhere to stay, so I—," she explained.

"Where is he?" Avan cut her off.

"AVAN!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs from outside.

Avan immediately spun around, but as soon as he spun around, two gunshots were fired.

"NO!" Avan screamed as he ran out the door. He could already tell, one of them was dead. Either Liz, or Hunter…or worse…both.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Both of them…were…_alive. _But Leon was standing over them, with a gun as Liz cowered at his feet.

"Leon, if you shoot Liz, then everything you've done would be for nothing," Avan tried coping with him.

"What about the baby?" Leon said slyly.

"Look at it, if you shoot the baby, you would have to shoot Liz first," he explained.

"Good point, so I'll just get rid of the one that started it all," he concluded.

Two gunshots were fired…both into Avan. Avan felt numb as he fell backwards.

He could hear muffled screaming. Then he couldn't hear anything…he could see…but he couldn't hear.

Soon, Liz was hovering over him. Tears poured from her delicate sapphire eyes.

He tried to tell her that she would be ok without him, but he couldn't conjure any words. He couldn't move either.

He had so much planned for them as a family, and now it wasn't gonna happen because of two small bullets. He wanted so much just to tell her that he loved her, one last time.

He went to blink, but when he closed his eyes, they wouldn't reopen.

…

"_Avan, I can't do this alone," _Liz choked out.

What? How could he still hear her? He tried to open his eyes to look at her beautiful face, but his eyes refused to open.

He tried to tell her he could hear her, but he couldn't speak either.

"_Please, wake up Avan, I need you."_

She sounded so broken and week. Lost and hurt.

Then it clicked in his head. He wasn't dead…he was in a coma. That means he wasn't shot in any vital organs.

"_They arrested Leon…which means…no more Victorious," _she choked out.

He tried as hard as he possibly could to move…but he couldn't…he just couldn't.

"_Come on Avan, you've been gone for 3 days, you need to come back now," _she told him.

3 days?

"_Your mom is a mess, she needs you too," _she informed him.

Why couldn't he just get up? This was horrible!

"_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take, my breath away," _she sang in a strained voice.

…

The next day, Liz was back.

It had been a long night, being able to hear and nothing else. Well, besides feeling, but that wasn't much.

She sat and talked to him for hours everyday. He counted the days.

6 days went by, and he couldn't do anything.

One night, she fell asleep with her head on his chest. The nurse allowed it for her circumstances.

He kept counting the days.

A total of 9 days went by.

It was the 10th day.

"Avan, please don't leave me," Liz pleaded. How could she do this for 10 days?

Avan wouldn't be able to speak if he'd had lost Liz for 10 days.

He couldn't stand hearing her so lost and broken.

He had to give it his all.

"I can…be your hero…baby…I can…kiss…away…the pain…I will stand…by...you…forever…you…can…take…my…breath…away," he sang weakly. Well, more like said the words.

He could hear Liz gasp in excitement.

"Nurse!" Liz shouted.

"Avan…you're ok!" She exclaimed as she hugged onto him.

"Kind…of," he choked out weakly. It hurt really badly to talk, but he did it anyway for Liz.

"Does it hurt to speak?" The nurse asked.

He tried nodding, but he couldn't.

"Yes…very badly," he choked out.

"Avan, I missed you so much," Liz exclaimed.

"I missed…you too…baby," he choked out.

He felt her lips on his forehead, and he managed to smile.

"Can you open your eyes?" The nurse asked him.

He winced, and tried to open his eyes.

He smiled once Liz came into view. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Scratch that…she was more beautiful then he remembered.

…

A little more than 24 hours later, Liz was driving him home.

"Uh, Liz, you're going the wrong way," Avan informed her.

"No I'm not," she retorted.

Avan raised an eyebrow and went with it.

About 10 minutes later, she pulled up in the driveway of a giant…breathtaking house.

"How…when…who…what?" Avan stuttered.

"While you were in the hospital, your mom, dad, and I bought a new house. I know it was quick, but we wanted to surprise you, and we already have everything set up. We even got Hunter's room up," she explained.

"You spent this much money on a house we're only staying at for a few more weeks? Because I thought we were going back to LA…" he explained.

She smiled at him and winked.

"Are you serious? You decided that you wanna stay here?" Avan exclaimed full of excitement.

Liz nodded. "I thought that is Canada made you who you are, then Hunter will turn out to be just like you," she explained.

Avan nodded. "I like your logic."

Liz laughed and they got out of the car.

As soon as they stepped into the house, Avan's mother attacked him with a hug.

"Hey mom," Avan said sweetly.

"I think some people want to see you," his mom noted.

"And this time they aren't gonna try to murder you," Liz added.

Liz led him to the kitchen, and Avan's jaw dropped.

He was immediately attacked with hugs from, Ariana Grande, Matt Bennett, Daniella Monet, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Noah Munck, Miranda Cosgrove, Jerry Trainor, and of course Dan Schneider.

"Oh my god, hey you guys," Avan greeted after being hugged by everyone.

Ariana was holding Hunter and making baby noises at him. "Ok, this is the cutest baby ever," she commented.

Everyone laughed and mingled.

"Avan?" He heard a familiar voice say softly.

Avan turned around.

His smile shrunk. "Hey Vic," he replied politely.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I was selfish and jealous. And I'm so glad that you're happy with Liz, and Hunter. And I was just wondering if maybe, would could be friends?" She explained.

Avan smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I think that's possible," he told her.

He walked away from her and approached Liz.

"I've been waiting 10 days to do something…" he said with a grin.

"Do what?" Liz questioned.

"This," he whispered as he kissed her passionately.

He put his hand on the side of her neck, and slid his tongue in her mouth. He missed this so much. The kiss became deeper and more heated.

Ariana cleared her throat snapping them back into reality.

Avan chuckled and smirked at Liz.

"Sorry," Liz said softly.

"It's ok, but you guys should keep it at one baby," she suggested making them both laugh.

**A/N: End of that chapter. Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. I decided not to leave a cliffhanger, cuz I would kill myself if someone left a cliffhanger and not update for a week. And up north, I have cable, but no internet. BUT GUESS WHAT ELSE I LEARNED ABOUT WHERE I LIVE UP NORTH? Jerry Trainor's grandmother lives there. So next time he visits his grandma, I'm gonna attack him :}D**


	19. Writers Block :

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: I…AM…BACK! HEY GUYS! I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPITAL LETTER BECAUSE I AM OVERFLOWING WITH EXCITEMENT! THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE EPISODE THAT HAS TO AIR BEFORE TORI SAVES BECK AND JADE, ;DDDDD I'M GONNA DIE FROM EXCITEMENT…EEEEEEEEK! Ahem, sorry about that. Ok, you guys, I have a problem, I don't know what to do with this story right now. I came back from up north, all ready to update, and then I realized I have no idea what to do for the story. ALSO, I really want to start my Bade story that I spent 92% or my week writing. So, here are some questions for you guys…**

**1. What should I do for this story?**

**2. Should I make one last chapter for this story and start my Bade story?**

**3. What did **_**you **_**guys think of the Blonde Squad?**

**4. What do you guys think is gonna happen in Tori Saves/Fixes Beck and Jade?**


	20. Wedding Crasher

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: Ok, I decided that I would continue this story and do my Bade story at the same time ;D. I'm gonna upload chapter 1 of my Bade story later tonight :) WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES DRAMA…hint: Leon is in this chapter, and badder than ever…badder? Wow, that's pretty sad.**

**Chapter 17**

Everyone had left already, and Liz and Avan were laying in bed. Liz had her head on Avan's shoulder, and she was playing with her hands much like Beck and Jade did often.

"I just realized, that after all of this drama, we never figured out when we would have our wedding," Avan said with a smile.

Liz gasped and looked at her engagement ring. "I almost forgot," she informed him.

"I couldn't forget, and I can't wait," he told her as he looked her in the eye.

"Well, it'll be easy now since Leon is in jail, and Vic changed her ways," she explained.

Avan nodded. "Where do you want our wedding to be?" He questioned as he stroked her hand.

"Here in Vancouver. I want it to be an outdoor wedding though," she noted.

"I can make that happen," he replied.

They smiled at eachother, and Avan pressed his lips against hers. He slowly got over top of her, while kissing her. He lightly placed his hand on her waist as she lay underneath him.

His tongue pushed as her lips, forcing them apart. His tongue explored every space inside of her mouth.

His hand slowly crept up under her shirt.

"Avan," she moaned against his mouth.

"Hmm?" He replied as he pulled away.

"Ari was right, we should keep it at one baby," she joked.

Avan chuckled and rolled over next to her, "Sorry," he mumbled.

**(6 or so months later: The wedding)**

"Matt," Avan whispered as he stood under the alter.

"What?" Matt whispered back to him as everyone waited for Liz.

"Where is she?" He questioned quietly.

"Avan, she's 2 minutes late, chill," Matt said keeping his cool.

Avan sighed and rubbed his forehead. Avan looked towards Ari, and mouthed, 'Where is she?'

Ari gave him a worried look and shrugged.

Maybe Avan was letting his nervousness get the best of him, or maybe something was really going on.

**(About 5 minutes earlier)**

"Good luck Liz," Ari said before running out to take her seat. Jade was waiting inside of her dressing room, pacing back and forth.

"C'mon Liz, pull yourself together. It's nothing big; you're just promising to spend the rest of your life with someone. And it's only the biggest most important day in your life…yup, no big deal," she preached softly. She looked at the clock, she only had a minute, where was her dad? He was supposed to walk her down the aisle.

The door opened quickly. "Finally, Dad, I thought—," she stopped when she saw Leon standing there, in a tux.

She took a step back, "L…Leon? What're you…I thought you were…" She stuttered.

"I got out of jail. And then I came here to stop you from ruining your life," he explained.

"Leon, leave," she said firmly.

He shook his head, "You're not marrying Avan," declared.

"Yes…I…am," she replied sternly.

She flinched when he lunged at her. She was pressed up against the wall, with his arms on either side of her, pinning her with his waist.

She winced when he caressed her face. He tried pressing his lips against hers, but she shifted underneath him.

In anger, his large hands flew up to her neck. He squeezed as hard as he could. Liz's hands flew up to his wrists, trying to make him release her. He let go of her, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. He got overtop of her, pinning her wrists to the floor.

He lowered his mouth down to her ear.

"You remember that _dream_ you had? Well, I'm gonna make that dream real," he whispered in a gruff tone.

Liz's eyes widened. "No," she screamed. His hand flew over her mouth. She whimpered and tried getting free. Tears stung at her eyes. Using her instincts, she sunk her teeth into his hand. He yelled out in pain, removing his hand from her mouth.

She was taken by surprise when his fist smashed into the side of her face. He lowered his mouth back to her ear.

"I want everyone to see you cry. I want them to see what I did to you, and I want them to know that you couldn't stop me because I'm stronger then you. You're weak, and worthless," he whispered.

He pushed up her dress, and he positioned himself.

He was about to continue when the door bursted open.

"Get away from her!" Avan screamed. Leon immediately shot up. Avan knelt down next to Liz. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" He pleaded.

She looked up at him with a look of relief. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. He helped her stand up, and Avan confronted Leon.

Avan took the first swing, making Leon stumble backwards. Avan didn't even wait for him to look up before punching him again. That time he fell to the floor. Avan looked down on him. His nose was bleeding. Avan looked down on him, not feeling an ounce of sympathy.

A bunch of cops came in and went around Avan to get Leon. With blood running down his face, Leon gave Avan an evil smile, before laughing maniacally.

As he walked by them, he threatened, "I will have my way with you Liz."

Liz tensed up, and Avan wrapped his arms around her. He turned her around so she was facing him instead of Leon.

"Are you ok?" He questioned worried.

She nodded, and smiled at him. He could tell the smile was forced, but he decided it would be best if they postponed the wedding, and went home. He asked Matt to give everyone the news as he drove Liz home.

About an hour later, they were back at home; Liz was under the covers, in her pajamas. Avan was off taking care of Hunter.

_I'm gonna make that dream real._

It echoed in her mind. He was gonna rape her on wedding day. While everyone was out there.

He _wanted _everyone to see her cry. He _wanted _them to see what he did to her. He was stronger than her.

Liz blinked back some tears, and fell asleep.

**(DREAM)**

"_Go away Liz, I don't want to marry someone like you," Avan spat at her._

_Liz choked out a sob. "Wh…why not?" She choked out._

"_Because you're weak, you couldn't stand up for yourself. You let him do it," he hissed at her._

"_No, Avan, I…"_

"_Get away from me Liz!" He yelled._

"_No! Wait…" She was cut off by him slapping her across the face. She fell to the floor._

_Tears poured down her cheeks. "Avan…" she whimpered as she reached out to him._

_He wrinkled his nose in disgust and scoffed at her as he walked off. _

Liz shot up, sweating, and crying.

Avan got up too and started coaxing her, "Shh, shh, Liz, baby, its ok, its ok."

She looked around hyperventilating and crying.

She looked over at the clock; 1:11am.

Her breathing slowed down a little bit. She turned her head towards Avan. He had a look of concern and shock on his face.

"D…do you love me?" She choked out.

"Of course I love you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on is chest.

**A/N: DRAMA! But don't worry, like always, this will get happier. And if it helps, the Bade story THAT I AM UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LATER TONIGHT is more of a humorous story that I'm sure you guys will like ;D I want ALL of you to read it later :) And I want as many of you as possible to REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER. There are currently 128 reviews…lets see if we can get 135…7 more reviews. At least try?**

**ALSO, random chat time :D**

**I saw the Blonde Squad, and I liked the Bade moment, but I hated it at the same time, because seriously, Beck made Jade the stupid one D: AND! There is only one more episode left to air before Tori Saves Beck And Jade!**

**People are saying that Jade tells Tori she can date Beck is she wants…and I was like…no…I won't allow it -.- Tori can't have Beck, even if Jade says she can. People are saying that Jade sings a song to Beck…so…yeah…I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHA! BADE LOVE!**


	21. Really Screwed Up This Time

**Yours To Hold**

**A?N Hey you guys, I haven't updated in a while, mainly because I basically have not slept all week. And updating a chapter for 2 stories isn't very intriguing, and the sleep thing, I have been staying up all night watching numerous episodes of Criminal Minds…I am OBSESSED with that show. Don't worry, it won't replace Bade…I hope O.O WARNING: This chapter maybe be somewhat realistic.**

**Chapter 18**

"I don't want to sleep, I…I can't," Liz choked out.

"Alright, I'll stay up with you then," he said with a smile.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest as he turned on the TV.

"Ooh, Criminal Minds," Liz piped up.

Avan set the remote down and they spent the whole night watching Criminal Minds.

Avan ended up falling asleep, but Liz stayed up the whole night, and it showed the next day. At breakfast, Liz was half asleep.

"Liz, maybe you should get some sleep," he told her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, I don't need sleep," she muttered as she bit into her all-organic omelet.

Avan sighed and sat across from her after handing her some coffee.

She drank it down quickly, as if it was her last cup for life.

"Woah, slow down, there's more. And I thought you said you didn't like coffee," Avan remarked as he watched the Girl-Who-Was-His-Fiance-Whom-Was-Supposed-To-Be-His-Wife-As-Of-Yesterday-But-Is-Not-Because-Of-A-Certain-Person.

"I don't care, it'll keep me awake," she shot at him as she chugged the rest of the bitter drink.

"Be right back, I'm gonna go check on Hunter," Avan stated as he went upstairs.

Liz nodded and chugged more coffee. Instantly, her dream replayed in her head. Her reaching out to Avan, and Avan leaving her there, broken.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought. He wouldn't really leave her, right? Liz shook her head, this was the second worst dream she'd had ever had.

Maybe the first.

She couldn't stand Leon having control over her like this. Every time he came around, it would break her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something about it.

She thought of an idea.

She ran upstairs to get dressed. Once she was dressed, and freshened up, and examined herself, and came out of the bedroom.

"Woah, where are you going?" Avan stopped her before she took another step.

"I need to run an errand, stay here with Hunter," she ordered as she tried walking passed him.

Avan furrowed his eyebrows, "What errand?" He inquired.

Liz narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ari came back to Canada, and she wants to hang out," she lied.

"Ari went to Florida for the week," Avan reminded her.

"Just…let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" He exclaimed back at her.

Liz groaned. "I'm just gonna go to the park and take a walk, try to get my mind off of yesterday," she lied. It was a better lie than the first one.

Avan believed it this time, for the most part. "Alright, be careful. When are you gonna ba back?" He quizzed.

"Uh, about an hour," she told him. He nodded and she put her head down as she walked passed him and to the front door.

Avan would've followed her if Hunter wasn't there.

Liz took a deep breath as she walked up to Avan's truck. She opened the passenger's side door, and lifted the seat, and opened the little passage under the seat.

She sighed and opened the little passage. She pulled out what she was looking for and slipped it into her purse.

She glanced around just for assurance that no one was watching. Once she was assured, she ran to her own car.

She got in, and started driving. She drove until she pulled up at the Vancouver Prison.

She sighed and stared at the building. She reached in her purse, and pulled out what she had taken from Avan's car. She shoved it in her jeans, covering it with her shirt. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She walked up to the front doors, and entered.

She smiled at the cop who was checking every person that needed through.

She put her purse on the conveyor belt, and walked under the monitor. She wasn't a bit surprised when the alarm went off.

"Ma'am, hold out your arms," he ordered briskly.

Before he could react, her foot smashed into his chest, and she ran. She reached in her jeans, and pulled out a gun, Avan had it for protection.

She gripped it firmly in her hands as she ran.

She heard cops yelling, and whenever a cop came near her, she would either punch him, or kick him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Leon being escorted by a cop. Leon's eyes widened as she aimed the gun at him.

She took staggered breaths as she aimed the gun at him.

"Ma'am, drop the gun," a cop ordered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood her ground.

She had at least 10 guns aiming at her. Her hands trembled as Leon looked at her. Even at gunpoint, he had a sickening smirk. He knew she wouldn't shoot, he knew he still was stronger than her.

"Put the gun down," a cop said firmly.

"He deserves to die," Liz choked out.

"….Why?" A cop inquired trying to soften her up a bit.

"He attacked me, he burned my house to the ground, he put my boyfriend in a coma, and he tried to rape me on my wedding day," Liz explained without taking her eyes off of the bastard.

"You can't shoot him," a cop informed her.

"Drop the gun," another cop snapped at her.

Taking slow breaths, she slowly lowered the gun. Seconds later, a cop yanked it out of her hands, and her hands her forced behind her back, and retrained by handcuffs.

She never broke eye contact with Leon. His smirk made her want to murder him.

Not too long after, she was sitting in a cell. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her chest buried in her knees. She silently cried as she sat there.

She really screwed up this time.

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter was a bit unrealistic, sorry if you didn't like it :( Also, when I was typing this, I kept on writing Beck and Jade instead of Avan and Liz, so I had to go back through this a bunch of times to double check. Well, time to go watch more Criminal Minds ;D**


	22. I'll Get You Out Of Here

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY! I completely forgot about this story! I feel soooo bad right now D; Will you guys forgive me 3; It's because I tried doing 2 stories at once, and apparently my brain isn't big enough to actually remember them. But I promised that I wouldn't drop this story, so here you go :)**

**Chapter 22**

Avan was cradling Hunter as the phone rang. He stuck his pacifier in his mouth to keep him quiet and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Avan Jogia?"_

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"_We have your fiancée here at the Vancouver police station, she asked us to call you and have you some here."_

Avan's heart pounded, what did Liz do? "Wh…what did she do?"

"_She attempted to kill Leon Thomas III."_

"Did she actually k…kill him?" He pondered just to be safe.

"_No, but…"_

"Then you have no reason to hold her, do you?"

"_Sir, she snuck passed security with a gun, having a gun without a license is illegal."_

Avan sighed. "I'm coming," he stated before hanging up.

He went to the closet and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out one of the strap things to hold a baby against your chest. He put the strap thing on and put Hunter securely in it. He felt kinda ridiculous as he glanced in the mirror.

He just shook his head and grabbed his keys before walking out the door and locking it behind him. He took Hunter out of the strap thing and secured him in his car seat.

He drove quickly to the Vancouver Police Station. When he arrived, he sighed and got out of the car. He got Hunter out of his car seat and put him back in the chest strap thing. He got a couple weird looks as he walked inside.

He walked through the scanner and went through easily. He went to the front desk, and told them he was there to see Elizabeth Gillies, and they took him down a long wide hall of cells.

All of the cells were full of women, and they were all amazed by his sexiness, and the baby secured to his chest.

The cop took him to the end of the hall, and through a door to the visiting area. She sat him at a table and went back to go get Liz.

Minutes later, the door opened, and Avan stood up as Liz ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her without squishing Hunter.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away slightly.

"Liz, what were you thinking? You can't just sneak a gun into a police station," he scolded.

"I know, I just…I couldn't stand him having control over me anymore," she cried.

"You could've come up with something else besides killing him. There's therapy you know, but now look where you are," he motioned towards the room.

Tears formed in her eyes, "I don't wanna be here, I wanna go home," she pleaded.

"I know I know, I'll get you out of here. They don't have much to hold you on, and under your circumstances…" He trailed off.

Hunter giggled and reached out to Liz. Liz smiled and placed her finger in his tiny hands. She kissed him on the head and he giggled again.

Another tear rolled down Liz's cheek.

"Come on, it's ok, think about what Jade would do in this situation," he coaxed.

"She'd make the cops hate their lives, that's the last thing I wanna do right now," she joked.

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to these cops and get you outta here," he promised. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. He walked back down the long hall of cells and back to the main area.

He went to the cop that took his down the hall. "Hey…uh hi, Elizabeth Gillies doesn't deserve to be here," he stated.

"You'll have to talk to our captain buddy," she replied.

"And where is your captain?" Avan quizzed.

"In the office labeled, _Captain's Office,_" she replied as she pointed at his office.

"Right," he nodded and went up to the door. He opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

"I need to talk to you!" Avan exclaimed as he shut the door behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" The captain questioned.

"Hey, there's a baby in here," Avan exclaimed as he covered Hunter's ears.

"Look, I gotta go do something else," the captain claimed as he walked out of his office. Avan sighed and followed him out.

"Look, you know about the woman who came in here with a gun trying to kill Leon Thomas III?" He quizzed.

"Yeah so, she was crazy," he retorted.

Avan got in front of him and gripped his shoulders, "She's not crazy," he snapped at him.

"Security!" He shouted.

"No, no, no, no security," Avan shouted. "Look, he has been harassing her physically and mentally for about a year now. He just tried to rape her yesterday, on her wedding day. She needs counseling, not being locked up in a cell," Avan explained.

"Look, kid, we have counseling here," he exclaimed.

"No! You see this baby concealed to my chest? It's her baby to, and he needs a mother. How would you feel if you had to grow up without a mother?" He quizzed. "Look at him, look at how sad he is because his mother is here," Avan coaxed.

Avan grabbed Hunter's arms, and started talking a mimic baby voice, "I would miss my mommy so much if I never got to see her again."

The captain raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, uh…Hunter, who do you love most?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Momma," he cooed.

Avan looked at the captain with convincing eyes.

"Ok, I'll let her go, but she has to get counseling, and you have to stop being weird," the captain retorted.

"Done! Right Hunter?"

"Right," he mimicked in the baby voice again.

Avan cleared his throat, "Sorry," he apologized.

Avan sat in a chair and waited for them to go get Liz.

Minutes later, Liz was back in her own clothes instead of the orange jumper. She ran into his arms again and he pecked her on the lips.

"How did…" She started questioning.

"I used the power of this baby," he said as he motioned towards Hunter.

"What's the catch?" She pondered as they walked towards Avan's car.

"You have to go to counseling, and I have to stop being weird," he replied as they got in the car.

Liz reached over and grabbed Hunter. She sat him on her lap for the ride home. She smiled and kiss his tiny forehead.

**A/N: There will be more tomorrow, I PROMISE! Oh my god I feel so bad right now D; If you guys could forgive me, that would be great. I'm so sorry! And please don't review on how messed up my Police Station/Police knowledge is…thanks you. **

**ANYWHO! August 11 is a very special day. It is the Worldwide Day Of BADE! Here are some copy-n-pasted details for those of you who are interested.**

**August 11 marks the 6th month since Beck and Jade have broken up in TWC. So, as you may already know, we are going to have a**_**Worldwide Day of Bade**_**.**

**On top of the Tumblr spamming, we have the following events lined up, and hope you can participate in!**

**7 prompts. 7 days. 100 words a day. Prompts will be announced at 2 AM, and you'll have until 11 PM of the same day to finish your 100 words. If you think you're up for doing this for 7 days,****sign ups****are open until the end of August 2 (London time). You can read more about it****here.**

**Do you make GIFs, edits, or any kind of art work (drawings included)? From August 4 to August 10, 7 themes will be provided, one for each day, that you should complete. All you have to do is to post your gifs/edits/drawings on the respective day, and tag them with #7 Shades of Bade. All 7 themes can be found****here.**

**Orphaned prompts from Rounds 1-5 will be put up for adoption on August 10. We hope to get the lot of them adopted as soon as possible, so that by August 11, we can start seeing your prompt fics on !**

**What happens when an entire fandom writes a single story? We're going to find out with the Round Robin event! The details for this are coming soon, but basically, those who sign up to participate will be put in a list, and we will go in the exact order from that list. We'll start off with a short excerpt, then the next person continues the story, and so on and so forth.**

**We're trending**Beck and Jade Forever**(with spaces, no hashtag) at**1 PM EST**(5 PM GMT), Saturday, August 11. Don't just tweet "Beck and Jade Forever" and leave it at that. Tweet your thoughts and comments to DanWarp, spazz with fellow shippers, or write down your favorite Bade moments on the show so far. Let's make our tweets count!**

**I don't know if that information helps or not, since there are some links in there :/ Sorry if it didn't help.**


	23. THE END

**Yours To Hold**

**A/N: I know I promised a new chapter yesterday, but I updated my other story, and then my friend called and asked if I wanted to go to the beach, and I of course said yes. And then when I got back, my mom had this lady come over to do my hair and it took 5 hours! Yes, 5 hours, that's what happens when you're black and your hair is 'unique.' And, I decided this will be the last chapter, because doing 2 stories at once obviously isn't my forte. And, this chapter includes their wedding, and my knowledge of what happens during weddings isn't very good, seeing as though I've only been to 2 in my whole life…well, I was a bridesmaid before, but I wasn't really paying attention :I**

**Chapter 25 **

"Ok, so Liz, start from the beginning," Dr. Pohl, Liz's therapist instructed.

"Well, I was on this hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. And I developed a crush on my on-screen boyfriend, Avan, but he was dating someone else in the cast, Vic. And someone else in the cast, Leon, had a crush on me, and really intense one. And then I found out Avan, was going to live with Vic, and I broke down and went home. Leon came to my apartment, and he told me he loved me, and Avan didn't. But I didn't feel the same way towards Leon, and I told him that, and he got really pissed. And the next day I went to the mall with all of them, and I uh, fell in a fountain, and Avan saved me, and then he took me to some secret area. But Leon followed us, and led the paparazzi to us. And then Vic announced her secret relationship with Avan, and Avan and Leon got in a fight…" **(You all read the story…I really don't feel like typing a summary)**

(Wedding Day 3 Months Later)

Avan's heart pounded in his chest as he stood under the alter for a second time. Matt gave him a reassuring nod, and he calmed down a bit.

Butterflies danced in his stomach as Liz appeared at the end of the aisle. A smile formed on his face as she walked down the aisle. He took a deep breath as everyone stood up.

"Momma," Hunter cooed as Liz walked by him. Liz smiled wider and held his tiny hand in hers for a quick moment before continuing down the aisle. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she was standing across from him.

Liz smiled her beautiful smile and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. They pretty much just stared into each others eyes as the priest spoke.

"Do you, Avan Tudor Jogia, take Elizabeth Egan Gillies to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Avan stated as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And do you, Elizabeth Egan Gillies, take Avan Tudor Jogia to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He inquired.

"I do," she replied as she slipped the ring on his fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" He announced.

Avan smiled and pressed his lips against Liz's. Her lips were soft against his as always. They felt the same way they did 3 years ago when he kissed her during the first episode. Though, that was nothing compared to their kiss in Jade Dumps Beck.

See, this is where a slow love song would start, and memories of them would play as they walked back down the aisle as everyone cheered.

After the reception, they said their goodbyes before getting in the limo to the airport for their honeymoon…to the Bahamas.

Several hours later, they were walking into a beautiful island suite. It reminded Liz of the Breaking Dawn resort…except it wouldn't be anything like that, because Avan isn't a vampire, and Liz wasn't the most annoying actress in the world.

Well sure they would probably end up skinny dipping, and having sex, but, they weren't like Bella and Edward…thank god.

After they unpacked, and changed, Avan pulled Liz to his chest and smiled at her.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go for a nighttime swim?" He suggested.

She smirked and pulled away. She grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it off.

"Last one there is a Sinjin!" She called as she ran to the door, and then onto the sand. She pulled off her pants, and then continued running. Avan started removing his clothes as he chased after her.

He felt like this moment of him running with his shirt off, should be in slow motion. Ok, there was that weirdness again. But it was true, like in those movies where a hot lifeguard is running in slow motion, zooming in on his abs. Especially when he was wet and droplets of water dripped down his chest…ok, getting off topic here.

Liz was already completely naked in the water. Avan pulled off his boxers and jumped into the water with her. They swam a bit farther and then faced eachother. The moonlight was the only light out. How cliché was that?

Moments later, he felt her soft, wet lips against his. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her, "Wait, I thought you had a problem with being in water?"

"Well, I know you'd save me if I started drowning," she replied.

Avan gave her a boyish grin and pressed his lips against hers. He slid his tongue on her mouth and attacked her tongue with his. He explored the inside of her mouth. They both got so focused on the kiss that they started sinking. He pulled away again, "You know, this may be a little easier in a bed," he noted.

"Nuff said," she replied as she started swimming back. Avan smirked and swam after her. As she got out of the water, and turned around and let Avan admire her for a few moments.

Avan got out of the water too and went to put his hands on her waist, but she took a step back before he could touch her.

"If you catch me, you can have me," she whispered before turning on her heels and running again. Avan sighed and gave her a head start.

"3…2…1," he counted down before darting after her back into the house thing.

"Liiiiiiz," he sang as he walked around. He walked up to the large bed, and then looked around. He smirked when he heard something coming up behind him.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she pounced on him, but as she pounced, he turned right at the right second and caught her. He turned back around and dropped her on the bed.

"Aww, how'd you know I was behind you?" She questioned.

"I'm just awesome like that," he replied as he got over top of her and straddled her. He lowered his lips down to hers, and immediately slid his tongue in her mouth. He lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers. He slowly ran his fingers down her neck until he reached her breasts. He rolled her nipples around in between his fingers, ripping a moan from her throat.

He removed his mouth from hers and replaced it on her neck. He sucked at her skin, sure to leave a hickey. She moaned a little bit louder and smiled in pleasure. He sunk his teeth into her skin, "Avan," she moaned out. She bit her lip as his mouth attached itself to her nipples. He sucked at it roughly, and swirled his tongue around the erect nub slowly.

He attached his mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

He removed his mouth from her nipple and worked down to her heated core. He placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart as far as they would go. Using two fingers, he parted her lower lips. He ran his tongue up her slit slowly, making her toss her head back. He inserted his tongue into her, along with two fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as she moaned out his name loudly.

"Mmm," he moaned against her core.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, making her clench her teeth. He pulled his mouth away and continued pumping his fingers into her.

She let out a strained moan as she released all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked all of her juices all off of his fingers. He then positioned himself, and slid himself into her, slowly at first.

She gripped the sheets and braced herself. She bit her lip as he slid out, and back in, over and over. Once he started going faster she curled up and dug her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs around him trying to get more of him inside of her.

"Fuck, Avan," she moaned.

He slammed into harder and winced.

"Avan…" she moaned, "Don't…stop."

He grunted and went as fast and hard as he could.

She screamed out his name one last time before they came in unison.

Avan collapsed next to Liz panting.

They cuddled next to eachother face to face.

"Elizabeth Egan Jogia, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

_I see you standing here._

_But you're so far away._

_Starving for your attention._

_You don't even know my name._

_You're going through so much._

_And I know that I…_

_Could be the one, to hold you._

_Every single day._

_I find it hard to say._

_I could be yours alone._

_You will see someday._

_That all along the way._

_I was yours to hold._

_I was yours to hold._

**A/N: THE END! I ended it with the beginning of the song that kinda gave me the idea, Yours To Hold by Skillet, if you haven't checked that song out, I suggest you do, it's a pretty amazing song. I really hoped you enjoyed this story, even though I forgot about it for like a month, which I am so sorry about!**

**Leave a review on what you thought of this story!**

**I'm gonna finish **_**That Thing Called Love, **_**soon, and then I'm gonna start another Bade story ;D**

**Well, I'm debating between a couple different story plots. There's 3 of them right now I can't choose between :I**


End file.
